El Regreso de los Escorpios
by Nikiitah
Summary: [RE-EDITADO] Harto de los abusos de su padre Kardia decide escapar junto a Milo pero luego de un tiempo se separaron, ahora Milo buscara a su hermano por todo el país del hielo, mientras el príncipe de esa región conocerá el amor con él... (Yaoi) (Milo/Camus) (Kardia/Degel)
1. Milo

_**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**_

¡Hola a todos! este fic lo he publicado hace mucho tiempo en mi cuenta de AY y ahora lo publico aquí, lo he editado y corregido algunas cosas por que el anterior no me gustó mucho. este fic lo escribí hace mas de dos años y he decidido compartirlo aquí. Este fic hasta ahora va 14 capítulos así que pienso actualizarlo una vez a la semana, lo haré cada miércoles hasta llegar a donde me quedé :)  
>Espero les guste!<p>

_**Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi, solo los utilizo por diversión :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>I.- Milo<strong>

Existía una leyenda, escrita en las viejas hojas de un libro, que en la era mitológica, se desató una batalla por el dominio de la tierra. Hades, el dios del inframundo, no estaba satisfecho de dominar sólo el inframundo, él ansiaba por más. Sabía que la tierra, lugar donde los humanos, creaciones de Zeus, habitaban les serviría, pero Zeus no se lo permitió. Siendo él un rey, decidió que lo mejor era crear un paraíso en donde sus descendientes pudieran gobernar sin necesidad de ir hacia el Earthland, naciendo ese día El Reino del Fuego, pero Poseidón, celoso del reino de su hermano, decide crear su propio mundo, donde en vez de vivir bajo el mar éstos resistieran el mismo frío que Siberia, creando El Reino del Hielo. Teniendo en común donde sólo sus herederos y ciertos elegidos pudieran utilizar técnicas especiales.

Ambos reinos poderosos y opuestos, ansiaba más, sobre todo Hades, que no estaba conformado con ver cómo los mitos del reino de su hermano se hacían más conocidos que el suyo. Cegado por la ira y los celos, el Rey del Inframundo declara la guerra hacia Poseidón.

La guerra que desató cobró varias vidas inocentes, siendo su principal campo de batalla el Earthland. Desde el cielo, Zeus miraba la batalla al lado de su esposa. Harto de la inmadurez de sus hermanos decide intervenir, encerrando a cada uno. Pero lo que Zeus jamás predijo fue que los descendientes de ambos, seguían el legado de sus dioses.

* * *

><p>VARIOS AÑOS DESPUÉS...<p>

Con el tiempo, ambos reinos empezaron a expandirse, ganando y sembrando el temor en otros mundos, sobre todo el Reino del fuego, ahora dirigido por Arles, su actual rey. Un hombre sádico y extremadamente violento, que en cada oportunidad que tenía, atacaba al reino del Hielo, dirigidos por Cristal. Pero el rey de esta región era demasiado astuto y se anticipaba a cada movimiento de su enemigo. Provocando aún más la ira de Arles, que en cada derrota se desquitaba con su hijo mayor, Kardia Skorpios, un niño de diez años que se había vuelto el juguete de su progenitor.

Kardia empezaba a hartarse de todo, él no deseaba un futuro oscuro para él, pero sobre todo... no quería que su hermano menor, Milo Skorpios que tenía ocho años, sufriera como él. Agarrando sus pocas pertenencias huyó hacia el único lugar en donde su padre no podría encontrarlo, Earthland. Zarpando el barco que lo llevaría a ese mundo, Kardia y Milo miraron por última vez su antiguo hogar, esperando poder empezar de cero.

Sin embargo, al estar en un mundo desconocido por ellos no sabían a donde ir o en quien confiar, sobre todo Kardia, que se mostraba receloso a todos. En su camino, una joven familia adinerada los acogió sin pedir nada a cambio. Kardia los miraba desconfiado al principio, pero la mirada ilusionada de Milo lo convenció, tal vez ellos podrían tener una verdadera familia... o eso creía Kardia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

DOCE AÑOS DESPUÉS

Un joven despertaba aturdido por el sonido de su despertador, detestaba ese artefacto, daría todo lo posible por no tenerlo, pero no podía botarlo era un recuerdo de su hermano. Perezosamente se levanta para dirigirse al baño de su habitación. Se vio en el espejo se veía muy pálido para su gusto y muy delgado. El doctor le dijo que si no quería morir de anemia empezara a alimentarse más. Aunque tratara, él no tenía hambre. Se quitó la ropa de dormir y empezó a ducharse. Al salir del baño se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y se fue a la empresa Kido. Detestaba ir pero era la única forma de encontrar a su querido hermano. Al llegar a las instalaciones se encontró con Aldebarán, el vigilante, que lo saludó amistosamente el muchacho sonrió ante el gesto y se dirigió hacia el interior de la empresa, los empleados hicieron una reverencia cuando el joven peli azul pasaba. Ese día estaba de muy malhumor, cuando por fin llegó a su destino. Entro sin tocar a la oficina del jefe.

—Mitsumasa, por fin lo encuentro —dijo fríamente.

—Es un gusto verte señor Scorpius —dijo sonriente el hombre.

— ¡Déjate de tonterías! Dime ya encontraron a mi hermano.

Su miraba mostraba odio hacia el hombre, no quería rebajarse ante él, pero no tenía otra opción.

—Cálmate Milo —aun mostrando esa estúpida sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡He estado esperando 5 años y quieres que me calme! —gritó desesperado.

—Cálmate —dijo sereno el mayor— Saori sírvele café al señor.

—Si abuelo —se escuchó la voz de una mujer, a espaldas de Milo. Hasta ahora no se había percatado de la presencia de la muchacha, el peli azul volteo su cara y la vio. Era una joven de unos 13 años, prácticamente una niña. Su rostro permanecía sereno y sin emoción, pero si la veía bien, sus ojos resplandecían temor y miedo.

—Milo ella es mi nieta se llama Saori, quería saber si tu…

—Ya te dije mi respuesta, y no he venido a hablar de eso —dijo de nuevo fríamente. — Quiero noticias de mi hermano. —el hombre solo suspiró pesadamente.

—Ya te dije, mi equipo no tiene noticias de él.

—Mierda.

—Algunos creen que el país del hielo lo tienen —dijo mirando al menor. — Si no me crees ¿Por qué no vas tú mismo al reino del fuego?

—Maldito viejo —dijo apretando los puños— No le cumpliré los deseos a ustedes dos.

— ¿Ustedes dos? —alzando una ceja, mientras sonreía, Mitsumasa Kido era nada más ni menos que la mano derecha de su padre.

—No te hagas el idiota —dándose media vuelta— Espero noticias de mi hermano y que mi padre no lo haya tocado o tú estarás muerto.

—Tus amenazas no servirán conmigo y lo sab… —no pudo terminar ya que el griego le lanzó una de sus famosas agujas escarlatas.

—No me des más razones para matarte, anciano —y se fue, dando un fuerte portazo.

Los trabajadores se asustaron al ver la expresión del peli azul, sabían que cuando se enojaba no podía controlar sus impulsos y te atacaba sin piedad. Mitsumasa se quedó perplejo, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento el muchacho le había lanzado el golpe. Milo salió lo más rápido que pudo, se subió a su auto y se fue a toda velocidad hacia su casa. Estaba harto de tener que soportar a ese viejo que solo sabía amargar su existencia. Tenía que encontrar a su hermano, rogó a Zeus que nada le hubiera pasado, que su padre no lo haya tocado. Una lágrima traviesa roda por sus mejillas solo al recordar ese día.

Aquel día en donde su inocencia se fue a la mierda…

* * *

><p><em>Por fin la noche había caído, quería irse a dormir y caer en los brazos de Morfeo para ir a ese mundo feliz que era producto de sus fantasías. Sabía que su padre no estaría de buen humor, así que se apresuró jalando a su hermano hacia la habitación. Pero en eso se escuchó los pasos de sus padres, ambos niños temblaban solo al pensar de los castigos que daría su padre. Ese día la batalla fue ganada por el reino de los hielos, que derrotó a casi la mitad de su ejército.<em>

—_KARDIA —se escuchó el grito de su padre por todo el castillo._

—_Milo ve ándate a dormir yo te __alcanzaré__ luego. —Susurró bajo, ese tono lo reconoció el más pequeño, su hermano era una persona impulsiva y muy tosca al hablar._

—_Pero nii-san —dijo con ojitos llorosos._

—_Te he dado una orden —le dijo toscamente— Ya deja de llorar los escorpios nunca mostramos debilidad. —aunque le doliera cada palabra que le dijo a su hermano, tenía que ser fuerte, no quería que su padre se desquitara con él también._

—_Si nii-san —dijo cabizbajo, su hermano mayor se dio media vuelta y se fue donde su padre. Para Milo, Kardia era su héroe, un hombre valiente hecho niño. Y es que el primogénito de la familia era un ser demasiado orgulloso y sobreprotector que por su hermano haría lo que sea. Hasta sacrificarse._

_ Sin percatarse de la presencia del menor Kardia se fue directamente a donde estaba su padre, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que su padre quería esa noche, suspiró fastidiado y entro sin tocar la puerta de la habitación de su progenitor. Lo encontró ahí desnudo, las sábanas tapaban la parte inferior de su cuerpo. El mayor lo miraba lujuriosamente a su primogénito. El menor no hacia ni una mueca, estaba asqueado solo al ver a su padre cerró la puerta y se quedó parado en la entrada sin moverse._

— _¿Por qué te demoraste? —le reclamó su padre, mientras se acercaba a su hijo. El menor no respondió solo le dedico una mirada fría y desafiante. — "Respóndeme cuando te hable" —le tiró una bofetada haciendo que cayera al suelo— "AHORA RESPONDE."_

—_Estaba con mi hermano —susurró con frialdad— Pero ya estoy aquí ¿no? —su padre frunció el entrecejo al oír la indiferente voz de su hijo._

—_Ah__, veo que sigues igual de desafiante, ahora te __enseñaré__ —se acercó a su hijo y lo agarró del cabello y los __arrastró__, tirándolo de golpe a la cama, el mayor se subió encima suyo— ¿Quieres que tu hermano sufra lo mismo que tú?_

—_NO, HICIMOS UN TRATO —gritó furioso el menor— YO TE ENTREGAR__Í__A MI CUERPO Y TU NO LE TOCARAS NI UN PELO._

—_ENTONCES HAZME CASO O LE PASARA LO MISMO —vociferó el otro con molestia. Ante los gritos, el pequeño Milo, que se encontraba detrás de la puerta escuchó todo lo que su padre y su hermano hablaban._

—_Está bien —susurró resignado._

—_Muy bien mi pequeño —empezaba a desvestir a su hijo poco a poco, deleitándose con los gestos asqueados que Kardia le dirigía._

_Milo que había abierto despacio la puerta fue testigo de lo que su padre le hacía a su hermano cada vez que lo llamaba. Sintió miedo, asco, repulsión y odio hacia su padre. Arles dio media vuelta a su hijo y empezó a penetrarlo rápidamente, el menor solo aguantaba los gritos de dolor que amenazaban con salir._

—_Aahhh, mi querido hijo eres muy estrecho aahhh —gemía su padre, Kardia iba a mandarle al diablo hasta que en la puerta vio a su hermanito, que estaba asustado y con la cara mojada._

—_Maldición Milo ¿Por qué diablos __estás__ aquí? —pensaba Kardia, poniendo una cara de pánico de que se padre viera a su hermano. Tenía que pensar en algo ¡y rápido!_

—_Hijo grita —el hombre embestía cada vez más fuerte, ¡esa era su oportunidad! Para que no se percatara de su hermano Kardia empezaba a gemir. Cuando vio a su padre que cerraba sus ojos por el placer. Le dedico una mirada de 'lárgate Milo, o te __verá__' entendiendo el mensaje el menor se fue corriendo._

* * *

><p>—Maldición —golpeó el volante, cuando se dio cuenta casi chocaba contra un edificio, rápidamente esquivó haciendo que su auto girara y se revolcara junto a él. La gente miraba con horror la escena, una patrulla fue hacia el rescate de Milo.<p>

—Señor ¿está bien? —preguntó un oficial peli azul. Junto a su hermano, el otro policía, levantaron el auto se sorprendieron al ver a Milo.

—Milo, por dios ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Kanon, el gemelo menor. Milo que reconoció la voz de su amigo, solo sonrió y cayó desmayado.

Saga, el gemelo mayor, llamó a una ambulancia, 15 minutos después llegó la ambulancia. Los gemelos le preguntaron al paramédico como se encontraba y este le dijo que no tenía heridas graves, pero que tenían que hacer una radiografía. Sin decir nada más ambos mayores miraron al joven peliazul que yacía inconsciente sobre la camilla blanca, Saga tomó la mano del menor apretándola con suavidad, esperando y rogando a los dioses que no se hubiera lastimado nada interno.

Ya en el hospital, la doctora, que atendía a Milo, regresaba con las placas del joven. Dándoles las buenas noticias al saber que no tenía ningún hueso roto Milo. Al parecer el joven solo se había desmayado por los golpes. Aún sorprendida por ver la resistencia de Milo, permitió que los gemelos se quedaran a su lado.

—Hola Milo ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Saga mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza.

—Bien, aunque adolorido —dijo el menor

—Idiota ¿querías matarte? —dijo el menor de los gemelos molesto, aunque por dentro estaba angustiado.

—Kanon, cállate —le dijo en reproche, mientras miraba a su hermano— ¿Qué pasó Milo?

—Me distraje y cuando me di cuenta casi me estrello contra el edificio.

— ¿Pensabas en Kardia? —preguntó Kanon más calmado.

—Si —dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del gemelo mayor.

—Milo —dijeron ambos gemelos en susurro.

—No pasa nada —levantando su rostro, para mostrarle una sonrisa falsa, para tranquilizarlos. — Algún día lo encontraré.

—Necesitas descansar —dijo Saga mientras se paraba y le daba un beso en la cabeza, su hermano también lo imitó. Luego ambos gemelos salieron de la habitación en silencio.

— ¿Tú crees que Kido lo ayude? —preguntó el menor.

—No lo sé —dejó escapar un suspiro el mayor. — Solo espero que no le vaya hacer daño y que él no haga ninguna estupidez. Diciendo esto los gemelos se fueron a hacer sus actividades, desde que Milo se fue a vivir con ellos ambos lo querían como su hermanito menor, aunque algunos siempre decían que sentían algo más que amistad por el joven griego.

Milo estaba sentado en la habitación del hospital, sus manos sujetaban su cabeza, estaba harto de escuchar a Kido decir lo mismo, si no fuera por su autocontrol, ya le hubiera volado la cabeza con su aguja escarlata, para que aprendiera que con un Skorpios nadie se mete. Miró hacia la ventana y vio que empezaba a llover. Por alguna extraña razón le encantaba la lluvia, era como si el cielo estuviera llorando, como él. Que también sentía la tristeza que él sentía. Poco a poco Morfeo lo empezaba acunar en sus brazos haciendo que viajara al mundo de los sueños. Donde se veía al lado de Kardia, Saga y Kanon, como una familia. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus sueños, esperando que ese sueño algún día se cumpliera.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Bueno hasta aquí termina el capítulo.

Este fic contiene escenas algo fuertes, mucho drama, romance y sobre todo Mpreg, aquí uno de los antagonistas es Arles y más adelante se irá descubriendo los otros. La historia me inspiré en los poderes de Milo/Kardia y Camus/Degel, donde Escorpio representa el fuego y Acuario el hielo.  
>Bueno gracias por la lectura y nos estamos leyendo.<br>¡Saludos! _**SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.**_


	2. En busca de mi hermano

**II.- En busca de mi hermano**

Sus párpados empezaron a temblar ligeramente cuando la luminosidad del nuevo día alcanzó aquel rostro levemente bronceado. El muchacho empezó a despertar lentamente estirándose como gato, para al final abrir sus ojos color turquesa, deteniéndose a mirar por la ventana. Toda la noche estaba soñando con su hermano ¿sería una señal? Tal vez... después de todo si había algo que podría hacer. Sabía que Mitsumasa no lo ayudaría por más que lo amenazara, él seguía las órdenes de su superior, en este caso... su padre. Apretó los puños con fuerza sobre las blancas sábanas y se levantó con velocidad. Tenía varios rasguños y sus músculos estaban morados por los golpes, pero aún así no le dolían. Ese dolor no se comparaba con el que llevaba en el corazón gracias a la ausencia de su hermano.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la mochila que descansaba sobre la silla de al lado y lo agarró. Había ropa que Saga le había dejado ayer. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y empezó a desnudarse. Ya no había vuelta atrás, hoy buscaría a Kardia.

Al terminar de vestirse salió sin esperar a que la enfermera llegase. Intentaron detenerle, pero era inútil, Milo los esquivaba con gran maestría. No era la primera vez que se escapaba del hospital. Los doctores viendo que era inútil detener al temperamental joven, decidieron pedir ayuda, llamando al gemelo mayor, que era el único que podía hacer entrar en razón a Milo. Preparándose para lo venía, sacó su celular al mismo tiempo que empezó a sonar.

— ¡Estás loco! —gritó el gemelo mayor al otro lado del teléfono— ¡Aún estás herido!

—Cálmate Saga, ya me encuentro bien —Milo caminaba cerca de un parque, que se encontraba a unas cuadras de su casa — Además estoy cerca de mi casa.

—Milo necesitas descansar —hablo dulcemente el menor de los gemelos, que le había arrebatado el celular a su queridísimo hermano.

—Está bien Kanon —dijo resignado, los gemelos aun lo trataban como un niño. A pesar de ya haber pasado 12 años aún lo seguían tratando como aquel niño frágil que conocieron y no como el hombre que se había convertido. Aun podían recordarlo, el día que Kardia y Milo llegaron a sus vidas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

HACE DOCE AÑOS ATRÁS

_Jamás podría olvidar aquel día..._

_Ese día de lluvia era uno de los momentos más tristes de su vida, podía ver como su hermano jadeante intentaba mantenerse en pie, pero Milo sabía que era solo una máscara. Kardia se encontraba muy malherido, tal vez ese día no había sido abusado sexualmente por Arles, pero si había recibido una paliza por altanero. Su brazo derecho estaba caído y sangraba un poco, manchando la playera blanca que traía. Milo apretó con fuerza la mano de su hermano que le sonrió confiado, el mayor jamás demostraría que le dolía, siempre había sido demasiado orgulloso, pero el cuerpo de un niño no podía aguantar mucho tiempo sin descansar y eso lo descubrió en aquel instante, al ver cómo el cuerpo de su hermano caía hacia el frío y húmedo pavimento, atrayendo las miradas de los transeúntes que intentaban acercarse. Más ninguno lo hizo al sentir la extraña aura dorada que rodeaba a Kardia._

_Una joven pareja adinerada y muy conocida en Earthland se acercó sin temor a los niños. Milo asustado se aferró al cuerpo de su hermano mayor que abrió los ojos alerta y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se puso delante para proteger a Milo._

_— No se acerquen... —susurra débilmente._

_— No te haremos daño... vengan con nosotros —habló la mujer con ternura ofreciendo su mano. Milo miró por encima del hombro de Kardia sorprendido por la belleza y sencillez de la mujer._

_— ¿Por qué deberíamos ir con ustedes? —volvió a hablar Kardia._

_— Por que podremos darle la familia que ustedes necesiten —habló el hombre, sorprendiendo a ambos niños, pero sobre todo, ilusionando a Milo._

_— Kardia... —la vocecita emocionada de Milo, le impidió pensar. Kardia no podía negarle nada a su hermano, y menos ahora que ya estaba emocionado por poder decirle mamá y papá a alguien._

_— Bien... —susurra._

_Milo jamás se había subido a una limusina, en realidad, él no sabía que existían ese tipo de autos tan largos. Recostó su cabecita sobre el pecho de su hermano y cerró los ojos, debía admitir que aún tenía miedo, pero estando en brazos de Kardia se sentía seguro. El mayor de los hermanos miraba con frialdad a ambos adultos, no se fiaría en la bondad de la gente y menos la de dos extraños que, según él, les tenía lástima._

_—Niños miren ahí es donde vivimos —habló dulcemente el hombre, aun así Kardia no se fio— Ese será su nuevo hogar._

_El hombre sonrió ante el asombro del menor. Los ojitos turquesas de Milo brillaban de asombro y curiosidad por la lujosa mansión que estaba al frente de ellos. Bajaron de la gran limusina. Kardia por ningún motivo soltó la pequeña mano de su hermanito._

_—Ahí vivimos con nuestros dos pequeños hijos —habló la mujer también dulcemente._

_— ¿Tienen dos hijos? —preguntó inocente el pequeño Milo. La mujer sonrió con ternura por la pregunta del más pequeño._

_—Bueno en realidad tenemos cuatro pero los mayores están en un internado estudiando —dijo aquel hombre mirando a Kardia. Este solo le dedicó una mirada desafiante y amenazante._

_— ¿Qué edad tienen sus hijos menores? —volvió a preguntar el menor._

_—Tienen nueve años —dijo la mujer._

_—Aún no nos han dicho su nombre —habló por primera vez Kardia. Su voz era fría y profunda._

_—Discúlpanos pequeño —dijo el hombre— Mi nombre es Leonardo y ella es mi esposa Joanne._

_— ¿Qué edad tienen? —dijo Joanne._

_—Yo tengo ocho años y él —señalando a su hermano— Tiene diez años._

_Los mayores sonrieron por la ternura e inocencia que emanaba el más pequeño. Iba a ser un gran trabajo que el mayor de los Skorpios fuera como él, pero ellos confiaban que Kardia confiaría más al ver a sus dos hijos pequeños. Los sirvientes que los esperaban en la puerta, hicieron una leve inclinación de respeto y abrieron las puertas donde dos niños idénticos corrieron hacia sus padres. Ambos niños eran de piel un poco bronceada, de ojos verdes, y cabellos azules, eran idénticos a excepción por el tono de cabello ya que uno de ellos tenía su cabello más claro que el otro._

_—Saga, Kanon, pequeños ¿Cómo están? —Leonard se acercó a los gemelos sonriendo con ternura y orgullo al verlos tomados de la mano._

_— ¿Se portaron bien? —dijo Joanne, que se agachó a la altura de sus hijos._

_—Sip —dijo el de cabello más claro._

_— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó el otro niño, que no apartaba la mirada de los hermanos Skorpios._

_—Ellos son Kardia y Milo —mencionó el hombre que miraba atento a cada reacción de los niños._

_—A partir de hoy formarán parte de la familia —al escuchar la noticia de su hermano, el rostro de los gemelos se iluminaron. ¡Por fin serían hermanos mayores!_

_—SIIIIIIIII —dijeron al unísono los gemelos. Ambos se acercaron a los hermanos, que los miraban sin entender porque tanta energía y felicidad hacia ellos. Milo se encogió cuando los vio acercarse y Kardia frunció el ceño._

_—Hola soy Saga el gemelo mayor —dijo el niño de cabello más oscuro._

_— ¡Bah! solo por cinco minutos —cruzándose de brazos el menor— Yo soy Kanon —mirando a Milo y Kardia._

_Desde aquel día, ellos había formado parte de los Gemini, Kardia sonreía apenas cuando veía a su hermano sonreír y ser protegido por los gemelos, por lo menos sabía que ellos jamás dejarían solo a su hermanito, y fue justo el día en el que desapareció, que les encargó el bienestar de Milo. Sabía que si se quedaba, Arles podría matarlos, era mejor enfrentar al lunático de su padre el solo que arriesgar a la persona más importante de su vida._

* * *

><p>Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando recordó su pasado, Kardia siempre había estado ahí para ayudarlo y protegerlo, ahora era su turno de hacerlo. Sabía lo que debía hacer. Dio me di vuelta y dobló a la izquierda donde se encontraba el edificio de Kido, ese hombre le escucharía de una u otra forma, no le importaba qué métodos usaría, pero esta vez no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Además sabía que la propuesta que le daría a Kido llegaría a sus oídos.<p>

Al entrar al establecimiento, las personas se escondieron, y no eran exagerados. Milo tenía un fuerte carácter y demasiado peligroso si se enojaba.

Abrió con fuerza la puerta, riendo al ver la bochornosa escena que sus ojos presenciaban. Debía admitir que le causaba gracia y asco ver al ver a Mitsumasa follar con un muchacho que parecía tener unos 18 años, soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo burlonamente.

—Ahora entiendo porque no encuentras a mi hermano —Kido lo miró y luego se levantó junto al muchacho. Este estaba sonrojado al tener la presencia del joven escorpio. Con una reverencia se fue del lugar. Kido y Milo se quedaron solos. Se podía sentir un ambiente pesado e incómodo. Kido fue el primero en romper el silencio.

— ¿A qué has venido? No creo que solo a interrumpir mi trabajo —el menor sonrió burlonamente.

— ¿Trabajo? Llamas trabajo acostarte con un muchacho de 17 años —Kido lo miró con una mueca.

—Ya dime que quieres —sabía que el griego quería sacarlo de quicio. De verdad era muy parecido a Kardia, no solo por el parecido físico, sino también por la actitud.

—Dile a mi padre que iré a verlo —diciendo esto se fue ante el asombro de Kido.

Kido estaba sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de Milo, si el hermano menor de Kardia regresaba sabía que Arles estaría satisfecho por haber ganado, aunque… algo le decía que nada bueno pasaría. Mientras tanto, Milo salía con rapidez del edificio no sabía porque pero luego de decidirlo el griego esbozó una sonrisa. Tenía las ganas de ver a su hermano y sabía que ir a su tierra natal, tendría las respuestas que tanto buscaba. Muy pronto el regreso de los Escorpios vendría.

* * *

><p>El Reino del Fuego, también conocido como el país del fuego. Por donde se veía había puro magma, generalmente las plantas morían al segundo día por el calor que todo el lugar soltaba. Por eso el reino tenía un campo especial donde podía alimentar a sus súbditos, pero últimamente los poderes de Arles habían disminuido como para ignorarlos. Si el rey no sostenía la barrera de energía que rodeaba ese campo, era probable que las reservas se murieran. Había un dicho que decía que solo el más fuerte sobrevivía, y el resto solo caía. Los habitantes del reino del fuego debían soportar el infierno mismo si querían vivir ahí, en este lugar cada uno está por su cuenta.<p>

Más allá de los pozos de lava, un majestuoso castillo se alzaba con la figura de Hades reinando en el infierno junto a su fiel Cerberus. No había ningún súbdito que no alabara al Rey de los Infiernos, su dios leal. La crueldad de Hades siempre fue enseñada por generaciones, y Arles era la viva imagen de la crueldad en persona, lo único que diferenciaba a ambos era el color de ojos, mientras que los de Hades eran tan puros que hipnotizaba, en cambio los de Arles eran rojo como la sangre, infundando temor a todos.

El rey ahora estaba mirando con indiferencia hacia Mitsumasa que recién había llegado vestido con una larga túnica azul oscuro.

— Señor Arles —el rey lo miró, Kido se había agachado en modo de reverencia— Tengo noticias de su hijo Milo. Regresará.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hijo Arles se levantó y ordenó a todos que se fueran y lo dejaran solos con Kido. Una vez solos el rey se acercó a su mano derecha y le dio un beso en los labios. Este correspondió el gesto mientras le rodeaba el cuello. Cuando se separaron Mitsumasa noto la sonrisa del rey.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Kido algo desorientado por el beso.

—Estoy feliz —hubo un breve silencio y luego volvió a hablar el rey— Ahora que mi amado hijo Milo volverá podré tener la oportunidad de hacer lo que no hice hace doce años.

— ¿Qué cosa? —sabía que se iba a arrepentir por la pregunta.

—Hacerlo mío, como lo hice con su hermano —empezó a sonreír más grande. Kido empezó a temblar, pensó que su amado rey ya lo había olvidado, pero vio que se equivocó.

* * *

><p>...<p>

_**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**_  
>Gracias a todos por la lectura y a jess que dejó su review, espero que te siga gustando el fic n.n<br>Algo que me olvidaba de decir, los primeros capítulos son cortos, pero a medida que siga avanzando se volverán más largos, e incluso aparecerán más parejas :) incluso nuevos personajes :3 pero no adelantaré nada.  
>¡Saudos!<p> 


	3. Partida

¡Hola! lamento la demora, sé que dije que actualizaría cada miércoles pero por un problema personal no lo pude hacer u_u pero ahora aquí traigo la continuación de mi fic :) gracias a todas esas personas que leen el fic n_n

_**Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi, yo solo los utilizo por diversión :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>III.- Partida<strong>

Sus pies caminaron con lentitud por todo el largo pasillo de su casa. Su mente aun estaba pensando en su hermano intentando recordar aquellos ojos azules tan cálidos que lo hacían sentir vivo, deseaba poder recordar más de él, pero el recuerdo de Kardia se perdía entre la vasta oscuridad, cayendo por un pozo profundo y enterrándose en lo más profundo de su mente. Los cabellos azules tan idénticos a los suyos jugueteaban entre el viento, y la fría brisa acariciaba el rostro claro. Nunca podría recordar su rostro, pero si su largo cabello alborotado, recordaba que le encantaba mirar siempre y agarrar cada hebra entre sus pequeños dedos, Kardia solo lo miraría y le sonreía y así seguirían hasta que los dos empezaban una guerra de cosquillas en donde él siempre perdía por la fuerza del mayor y caía agotado sobre el lecho, aferrado a su hermano mayor. Una solitaria lágrima recorre su mejilla al pensar en su infancia, anhelaba poder regresar a aquellos días de nuevo con su hermano. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no presta atención cuando el barco, que lo llevaba de vuelta a aquel que un día fue su hogar, anunciaba su llegada.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, mostrando las turquesas que tenía, admirando cada detalle del gran castillo que se alzaba majestuoso sobre el pueblo. Los pueblerinos murmuraban entre ellos al verlo, Milo no sabía si se refería a aquella ropa extraña que llevaba del Earthland, o a que lo hubieran reconocido como el hijo menor del rey. Después de todo, su hermano siempre era el preferido por todos.

Las grandes puertas del castillo se abrieron dejando ver en el centro del jardín, la majestuosa estatua de Hades, se detuvo a admirar los ojos de su antiguo dios, preguntándose porque nunca más regresó a la tierra, o por lo menos porque nunca pudo librarse de su encierro. Los sirvientes que lo miraban, estaban sorprendidos, algunos lo reconocieron de inmediato, mostrando sus respetos, mientras que los más jóvenes quedaban hipnotizados por la belleza de aquel hombre, uno de ellos, el más viejo de todos, se acercó con una sonrisa amable. Los ojos de Milo brillaron con intensidad al reconocer al señor Tanaka, el único hombre que los ayudó a escapar a su hermano y a él. Su rostro marcado por las arrugas y sus ojos chispeantes no se borraban a pesar de tener algunas cicatrices en su rostro.

— Milo... muchacho... ¿por qué regresó a este infierno? —susurra el cansado hombre, el menor sintió como una daga se clavaba en su corazón al ver al hombre que por muchos años había velado por su bienestar y por la de Kardia.

— Debo encontrarlo... Kardia, sé que Arles tiene su ubicación. Kido jamás me lo quiso decir, ellos siempre han esperado por este día, pero aún así... yo no me dejaré vencer.

— Igual de testarudo que Kardia —rió bajito el anciano, tosiendo un poco al terminar, Milo frotó su espalda y lo mira preocupado, era difícil pensar que aquel frágil hombre una vez fue uno de los más poderosos soldados de su padre.

— ¿Vio a Kardia? —pero su pregunta jamás fue contestada. Dos hombres altos de pieles morenas y algo calvos se acercaron a ellos. Rápidamente los reconoció como Cassios y Tatsumi, haciendo una mueca de desagrado los siguió.

Si esos hombres estaban ahí, eso significaba que su padre estaba ansioso de verlo de nuevo. Por encima de su hombro mira por última vez al viejo Tanaka, suspirando con resignación al verlo caer de rodillas, siendo ayudado por los jóvenes sirvientes.

El castillo estaba como o recordaba, sin vida. Las paredes oscuras y los cuadros espeluznantes nunca dejaban de darles la bienvenida, sin duda alguna parecía una de aquellas casas de terror que había en el Earthland, aunque el olor putrefacto de la carne quemándose jamás se sentía en aquellas atracciones. El sonido del vidrio romperse lo sacó de sus pensamientos, carente de sentimientos mira a su alrededor, percatándose de una muchacha menuda de piel clara y cabellos plateados y ojos color miel que miraban atemorizada hacia Alres que tenía una sonrisa torcida. Con un movimiento de manos la chica fue arrastrada por los guardias, ella gritaba y pataleaba, lo miró unos segundos alzando su brazo derecho, esperando inútilmente que lo alcanzara, pero Milo se quedó quieto en su lugar, se había quedado paralizado al ver aquella escena, sintiendo impotencia al saber que no podría hacer nada, o era tan fuerte como para derrotar a Arles.

El hombre se levantó de su trono, dejando que los cabellos azules, cayeron como cascadas sobre su espalda y parte de su tórax. Sus rojos ojos miraban cada parte de la anatomía de Milo, no había ningún espacio en donde no fuera escaneado.

—Milo me alegra mucho de verte —pronunció luego de varios minutos con una sonrisa.

—Padre… —susurra el peliazul, sintiéndose algo idiota por haberlo llamado así, pero aún después de tantos años aún guardaba la esperanza de aquel niño que creía, que no había crueldad en el mundo. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

—Tanto tiempo sin verte has cambiado mucho — dio un paso hacia adelante, logrando que Milo se tensara y le dirigiera una fría mirada. No, más bien una mirada retadora que solía ser la que Kardia le dirigió por última vez antes de desaparecer.

—No quiero que te me acerques Arles —sisea— Si he venido es por mi hermano Kardia, ¿adónde diablos lo enviaste?

—Te lo diré con una condición —sonríe maliciosamente el mayor, Milo lo miró fastidiado, harto de los juegos de su progenitor.

—No me acostaré contigo, así que ni se te ocurra, ya no soy aquel niño débil y temeroso de antes —Arles no quito la sonrisa, su hijo había cambiado, igual de todas formas ya se le ocurriría algo para hacerlo suyo, claro, después de todo era improbable que encontrara a Kardia, y si lo hacía no sobreviviría.

—Está bien, tú ganas, él está en el país del hielo —terminado de decir esto se dio media vuelta, Milo alzó una ceja, ¿Qué le pasaba a su padre? ¿No le daría más guerra?

—Bien mañana en la mañana iré, espero que mi habitación este tal como la deje —no esperó nada más y se dirigió a la que era su antigua habitación.

Por su parte Arles también se sorprendió, pensó que Milo se iría de la isla o se iría de inmediato al país del hielo. Esta era su oportunidad. La oportunidad que quería. De por fin tener debajo de él a su amado hijo, de poder hacerlo al fin suyo, de oírlo gemir como nunca. Con cada pensamiento que surgía dejaba escapar varios gemidos, sin que nadie lo viera metió una mano y empezó a masajear a su ya endurecido y excitado miembro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otra parte del gran castillo se encontraba Milo, caminando hacia su antigua habitación. Las paredes del castillo traen viejos recuerdos y con ellas sentimientos que creyó haber enterrado. Nostalgia, adoración, esperanza. La sonrisa cálida de su madre apareció en su mente, aquella mujer que dio su vida por protegerlo que lo alegraba a su hermano y a él cuando estaban tristes. Kardia jamás le dijo que había pasado con su adorada madre, pero, aunque no se lo dijese ya tenía una vaga idea. Arles. Si no quién más sería capaz de asesinarla. Sí, porque él sabía que su padre la había asesinado. Aunque jamás entendió el por qué. De pronto como si hubiera recordado algo, se detuvo abruptamente mirando con seriedad aquella puerta.

Una gran puerta de color negro tallada finamente con emblemas del fénix, sabía que su padre aparte de él y Kardia, Arles tenía otros hijos, pero que por alguna razón nunca llegó a conocerlos. Se quedó viendo la gran puerta por unos segundos más que de pronto se abrió dejando ver a un muchacho de unos dieciséis años, alto elegante, con piel morena, rasgos muy masculinos y serios, ojos penetrantes que con una sola mirada lograba paralizar a su oponente de color azul, una pequeña cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, cabello azul al igual que el suyo, el muchacho no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Milo y chocó con él.

—Disculpe no lo vi —una voz grave y sedosa salió de aquellos finos labios. Definitivamente era hijo de Arles. Todo un príncipe.

—Descuida, no debí quedarme parado. —regalándole una sonrisa habló. El más joven lo miró con cierta curiosidad, en otro momento tal vez ya hubiera matado a aquel que lo tocase, pero por alguna razón ese hombre era diferente.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó el menor frunciendo el ceño, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía quién era y por qué se encontraba cerca de las habitaciones reales. — No deberías estar aquí.

—Soy Milo de Skorpios, el hijo del rey Arles, soy… su segundo hijo —el menor abrió sus ojos como plato, ese muchacho que estaba al frente suyo era uno de los hijos mayores de Arles— Y… ¿Tú quién eres?

—Soy Ikki el Fénix, el tercer hijo de Arles.

Fénix, había escuchado de la familia de muchacho cuando vivía en el castillo, según recordaba, Arles había ido a la isla de la muerte para firmar un pacto para tener en su poder aquella ave legendaria, casándose con la joven hija del rey. Su hermano le había contado que tuvo un hijo con aquella mujer pero tenía prohibido acercársele. Sólo la había visto una sola vez. Era una mujer hermosa de cabellos azules claros y ojos chocolate. Que siempre tenía en su rostro una sonrisa cálida. Lo último que supo de ella era que había desaparecido en uno de los viajes que realizaba junto a Arles.

—Bueno creo que al fin nos conocemos, aunque creo que es hora de irme —no quería entretenerse tanto. Mañana tenía un viaje muy largo que realizar y quería estar descansado y despierto. Jamás había ido al país del hielo, pero según los rumores ese lugar solo era hielo puro. Solo esperaba no morirse de frío.

— ¿Por qué volviste?

Ikki había escuchado por algunos sirvientes, que los hijos mayores de Arles habían escapado del reino hace doce años, nunca supo el motivo, pero tal y como lo dijo una vez su padre, ellos eran considerados traidores. Él jamás creyó en aquellas palabras. Había escuchado hace tiempo que Kardia, el mayor, tenía un fuerte temperamento. Era un ser indomable y peligroso. Algo debió haber pasado para que decidiese salir –huir- de aquí y lo averiguaría.

—Por alguien a quien aprecio mucho. Aparte… por las personas que viven en donde fue mi hogar —no le gustaba que las personas fueran tan entrometidas en su vida pero no podía ignorarlo. Él no sabía hasta donde Ikki tenía conocimiento de él.

—Deberías irte, es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Ya lo sé, es por eso que mañana iré al reino del hielo.

Sin esperar una respuesta se fue directamente a su habitación. Una vez adentro se dejó caer sobre la puerta. Estaba agotado y sobre todo angustiado, nunca creyó que volvería a ese lugar, empezó a temblar hasta que escuchó de nuevo la voz de Ikki.

—Iré contigo. —esto sorprendió al mayor, pero no dejaría que nadie interviniera, él se encargaría de todo.

—No.

—No me importa lo que digas igual iré.

Y el silencio volvió, vaya que era su hermano, tenía carácter, demasiado, Milo sonrió amargamente, era igual a Kardia, ambos eran testarudos e impulsivos. Vio de nuevo el collar del Escorpión. Saga y Kanon le habían dado la joya para que cuando viera a Kardia para que se lo entregara. Una lágrima solitaria escapó de sus ojos cayendo en el dije.

-**:-:-:-:-:-o…o Flash Back o…o-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Era imposible no reír ante aquella situación en la que era testigo, los siempre calmados Shaka y Mu, estaba mirándolo molestos e irritados, tal vez la influencia de los gemelos les había hecho cambiar, pero aún así Milo demostró seriedad, no iba a permitir que aquellos dos lo detuvieran. Había esperado 12 años para reencontrarse con Kardia y ahora no se detendría. Podía confiar en ellos, después de todo, siendo la pareja de los gemelos tenía sus beneficios, y aunque la relación no duró ni un año la amistad que tenían con su familia del Earthland nunca desapareció. A veces hubiera deseado no haber nacido a finales de año, ya que los cuatro siempre lo trataban como un niño, y aunque admitía que a veces actuaba como uno, él era capaz de cuidarse por su cuenta y sobre todo, tomar sus propias decisiones. Terminando de vestirse, miró por última vez a sus dos amigos, sabía que iban a empezar a regañarlo pero debían entender que ya había tomado su decisión.

— Sigo pensando que has enloquecido —habló Shaka, mostrando sus ojos como los zafiros. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía intimidado por el rubio.

— Debes quedarte, o por lo menos pensar en un plan y no ser tan impulsivo —comentó Mu, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Shaka.

— ¡Mu! debemos detenerlo, no alentarlo.

— Es imposible detener a alguien tan testarudo como Milo, solo debemos ahora apoyarlo.

— ¡Por fin! alguien que me entiende —exclamó el peliazul. Shaka se cruzó de brazos y chasqueó la lengua molesto.

— Sigo pensando que es una locura... por lo menos deja que te acompañemos.

— No, no quisiera que Arles les hiciera algo.

— No somos débiles Milo, somo hombres también ¿lo olvidas?

—Bueno... —Milo se quedó callado ante la mirada fría de Shaka, sino fuera por Mu, ya hubiera muerto en ese mismo instante. Tragó grueso y soltó una risa nerviosa, cuando iba a disculparse la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a los gemelos con rostros cansados.

Saludó a sus hermanos mayores que al verlo dejaron de lado su cansancio. Fue el mayor que se acercó hacia él y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Adónde vas? —pregunta con seriedad, Kanon que estaba detrás de su gemelo se cruza de brazos.

— A ver a Arles.

— ¡Estás loco! —gritó Kanon.

— Cálmate Kanon, sabíamos que este día llegaría —dijo Saga sorprendiendo a todos, su rostro se suavizó un poco, si Milo había decidido irse al país del fuego no iba a detenerlo, aunque eso le doliera y preocupara. No quería perder a otro hermano. Primero la desaparición de Kardia y luego la de sus hermanos mayores, los gemelos Aspros y Deuteros. Había sido un golpe fuerte para todos, sobre todo para él.

Saga que era el mayor de todos, entendía lo que Milo sentía, cuando era un niño, antes de que Kardia y Milo llegaran, Kanon desapareció, Saga desesperado no se detuvo hasta encontrarlo, solo al pensar que jamás lo volvería a ver lo hizo sentir angustiado, molesto y desesperado.

— Gracias Saga.

— Pero Saga —reclamó Kanon. Saga lo reprocha con la mirada, en ese momento Kanon entendió que era mejor acceder— Está bien hermano.

— Toma —Saga le dio a Milo un pequeño collar con el emblema del Escorpión— Antes de irse Kardia me dijo que te lo entregara si no regresaba y tu decidieras buscarlo —Milo agarró el objeto y con un gran abrazo se despidió de sus dos hermanos mayores.

**-:-:-:-:-:-o…o End Flash Back o…o-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

—Por cierto —escuchó la voz de Ikki— ¿Cómo es el exterior?

Salió de sus pensamientos al escucharlo. ¿Otra vez estaba distraído? Bueno por lo menos recordaba a sus hermanos. Suspiró con cansancio al saber que Ikki no se rendiría tan fácil. Sin mucho ánimo se levantó del suelo y abrió con lentitud la puerta.

—Adelante te lo contaré. Pero ni creas que seré niñera, cuando estemos en el país del hielo te has de cuidar solo.

Una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en los labios de Ikki al salirse con la suya. Ambos muchachos se sentaron encima la gran cama de la habitación del mayor, Milo le empezó a contar sobre la vida que vivía allí, que era muy diferente a la de su reino, Ikki estaba impresionado por lo que escuchaba, las horas pasaban y era hora de dormir, ambos hermanos se durmieron juntos, a la media noche Ikki se despertó viendo el rostro relajado de su hermano y sin querer se apegó más a él, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, el calor que le fue arrebatado.

* * *

><p>...<br>¡Gracias por la lectura!  
>El miércoles sin falta actualizo el fic :)<br>Hasta pronto.


	4. El Reino de los Hielos

**Niki:** ¡Hola! sé que dije que actualizaría el miércoles, pero andaba algo distraída y al final me olvidé o3o espero que e capítulo de ahora les guste -w- sin mas que decir ¡nos leemos!

**(***)**

**(*)**

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en Saint Seiya de Masami Kurumada.

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen al anime anteriormente mencionada.

**Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

**Título:** El Regreso de los Escorpios

**Autor:** Nikiitah

**Personajes principales:** Milo de Escorpio; Camus de Acuario; Kardia de Escorpio; Degel de Acuario;

**Personajes Secundarios:** Ikki de Fénix; Radamanthys de Wyvern; Kagaho de Bennu; Aspros de Géminis, Deuteros de Géminis; Manigoldo de Cáncer; Albafica de Pisicis

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

**IV.- El reino de los Hielos**

El barco empezó su recorrido. Su mirada turquesa miraba con algo de nostalgia hacia Ikki, su hermano menor mostraba sorpresa en sus ojos, igual como él una vez mostró al viajar por primera vez en el barco, aunque en aquel tiempo era tan solo un niño pequeño, las manos de Ikki se apoyaban sobre las grandes ventanas de la habitación y su rostro estaba recostada en ellas, sonrió al ver lo infantil que parecía. Agarró el medallón que tenía grabado el símbolo del escorpión y suspiró ¿podría encontrar a su hermano en el reino de los hielos? Pero... ¿qué es lo que le esperaría ahí? Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al pensarlo y suspiró con nerviosismo, era como si presintiera que algo o alguien lo esperaba pero no sabía con exactitud quien.

— Pero qué estoy pensando —susurra— Es obvio que Kardia es el que me espera... ¿verdad?

— ¿Con quién hablas? —Milo se sobresaltó un poco, haciendo reír a Ikki— Oye viejo eres raro.

— ¡Cállate! —gruñó levantándose— ¿Nunca has salido del reino?

— Tsk, ¿tanto se nota?

— Si... — Ikki bufó algo irritado y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada— Nunca me dijiste porque quisiste venir.

— Por mi hermano menor... —susurra— Se llama Shun, hace tres años desapareció junto a su madre, Ares jamás me dijo donde estaba si algún día regresarían.

— Espera... ¿qué tiene que ver eso con el reino del hielo?

— Accidentalmente escuché a Mitsumasa hablar sobre Shun y que éste estaba ahí — miró unos segundos a Milo antes de continuar— Recuerdo que vi a un sujeto idéntico a ti...

— ¡Ese era Kardia! — dice sorprendido ¿acaso ese era el motivo por el cual Ares había enviado a su hermano a ese lugar? — Tal vez encontremos a ambos ahí, pero te aseguro que después de eso no volveremos al reino de Arles.

— ¿Qué? ¿y dónde nos quedaremos?

— En el Earthland —sonríe abiertamente— Aunque no lo parezca es un buen lugar para vivir.

— Si tu lo dices... —suspira, después de todo parecía que no era tan mala la idea. Había escuchado algunas cosas del Earthland en los antiguos libros.

El barco se detuvo, anunciando su llegada al reino de los hielos, las ventanas se cubrieron por una fina capa de nieve y la temperatura empezó a disminuir con gran rapidez. Apenas habían asomado sus rostros hacia afuera el viento golpeó con gran fuerza, haciendoles tiritar. Los ojos de Ikki recorrieron toda la cubierta sorprendiéndose al ver la fina capa de hielo cubrir todo.

—Debemos tener cuidado —susurró Milo que se abrazaba asimismo.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta, al notar la nariz roja que tenía el mayor. Milo no responde y solo se limita a saltar del barco, seguido de Ikki.

Milo miraba a su alrededor esperando el ataque de algún enemigo, había escuchado que en este lugar tenían monstruos de nieve como soldados y eso era peligroso y más para ellos dos. No sabía si Ikki tenía algún poder, pero aunque él tuviera su Scarlet Needle, no podía confiarse. Las únicas veces que usaba sus poderes era para amenazar a Mitsumasa y no para enfrentarse a un verdadero enemigo. Mientras tanto, Ikki estudiaba con la mirada a su hermano mayor, no es que desconfiara de él, solo que toda su vida se la paso solo junto a su hermanito Shun, con quien solo pudo convivir sus dos años de vida. Al igual que Milo empezó a ver a su alrededor, el reino de los hielos parecía un lugar sin vida, solitaria ¿Quién soportaría tanto frío?

Empezaron a caminar mirando a los árboles blancos, sorprendiéndose al ver la pureza del lugar... a excepción de una zona. Se acercó lentamente mirando de reojo a Milo que se encontraba distraído mirando el mapa, que había agarrado antes de salir, y se encaminó a ese lugar. Tocó con suavidad el árbol quemado y agrandó sus ojos por la sorpresa.

— Fuego... pero... es igual al que usamos —susurra. Miró toda la zona tratando de encontrar el origen del fuego, pero no lo logró al escuchar un ruido a sus espaldas. Alertado giró con rapidez encontrándose a dos hombres encapuchados, uno riéndose a carcajadas y el otro encima de Milo. Sin esperar más corrió hacia ellos— ¡Milo! ¿Estás bien? ¿quienes son...?

Se quedó en silencio al reconocerlos, sus mejillas se colorearon al ver a su maestro peleando como niño encima del regazo de su hermano.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó a Deathmask, uno de sus guardias personales.

— Supimos que iban a venir, y por eso estamos aquí.

— ¿Arles los envió? —el peliazul negó con la cabeza mientras ayudaba a su compañero que tenía una guerra de miradas con Milo— ¡Aioria tranquilízate!

— ¡No lo haré! He esperado 12 años para ver a ese bicho rastrero y ahora que está aquí le daré una paliza.

— ¡Cállate gata regalada! —gruñó, intentando zafarse del agarre de Ikki— No es mi culpa que aun sigas haciendo berrinche por ese sandwich ¡Madura!

— ¡Jódete! —intenta moverse pero Death lo tenía bien agarrado.

— Aioria deja de comportarte como un ni... —se quedó callado cuando sintieron a alguien que se acercaba. Mil tomó del brazo a Ikki y Death a Aioria, ocultándose entre los árboles.

Una figura femenina vestida de negro, se acercó hasta donde estaban. Su mirada fría de color violáceo, recorrían con parsimonia cada rincón del lugar. Ninguno de los muchacho emitió ningún sonido, esperando a que desapareciera. Milo podía sentir un enorme cosmo, pero lo más extraño era que no pertenecía aquella muchacha.

— Pandora —susurró Ikki sorprendido, Milo lo miró extrañado, pero aun así no dijo nada. La mirada del menor cambió rápidamente y un tenue sonrojo apareció— ¡Pandora!

Al escuchar su nombre la muchacha de piel pálida volteó su rostro con rapidez, sorprendiéndose al ver a su antiguo amigo de la infancia.

— ¡Ikki! ¿Cómo es posible? —susurra sorprendida, se acercó al menor y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Pandora es una muchacha de dieciséis años, de piel pálida, ojos morados oscuros y cabellos tan largos, lacios y negros. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, con un gran escote en la espalda. Hace mucho tiempo que había vivido en el reino del fuego cuando su madre y ella viajaron por primera vez, huyendo de la ira de su padre. Ikki no sabía qué hacer con el latir de su corazón. Se sentía nervioso. Como cuando era un chiquillo de once años. Su relación de ambos no era muy buena cuando se conocieron. Pandora siempre había sido una niña de carácter fuerte y temible. Siempre paraban chocando cuando a uno de ellos no les parecía bien la idea del otro. Nadie entre la servidumbre se atrevía a acercarse cuando peleaban excepto el pequeño Shun, que con uno de sus pucheros calmaba a ambos.

— Es peligroso que estés aquí —susurra, miraba por todos lados cerciorandose de que 'esa' persona no estuviera cerca de ella.

— No vine solo, mi hermano mayor está conmigo y...

— ¿Kardia? —susurró algo asustada, mirando para todos lados.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! es...

— ¡¿Conoces a mi hermano, niña?! —dijo Milo saliendo de su escondite, asustando a Pandora, que al verlo suspiró aliviada.

— Si, pero... — se quedó muda al sentir como el cosmo de 'él' aparecía a gran velocidad. Hizo aparecer su tridente

Iba a acercarse pero sintió el cosmo de alguien que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Hizo aparecer su tridente y lanzó a ambos chicos hacia esos arbustos de nieves.

—Pandora ¿Qué hace aquí? —la figura de un hombre alto, blanco, rubio y de ojos dorados se hizo presente. Llevaba puesta una armadura negra con toques violetas. Su mirada fría y seria podía hacer temblar a cualquiera. Pero claro él era Ikki y ni esa mirada de aquel uniceja le haría temblar.

—Radamanthys —murmuró la muchacha— Solo daba un paseo.

—Sabe que está prohibido que usted vaya sola por estos lugares. —el mayor se acercó a ella y le rodeo por la cintura, acercándose a sus labios depositó un suave beso, que fue correspondido por la pelinegra.

—Radamanthys… —Pandora y él se habían conocido cuando su madre y ella volvieron hace cinco años junto al pequeño Shun, el rey Cristal no había dicho ni una sola palabra cuando su esposa trajo al pequeño peli verde, y trayendo a Radamanthys, le ordenó cuidar de ambos. Los años habían pasado, y durante esos cinco años había sentido un gran cariño hacia ese hombre hasta el punto de no poder dejar de mirarlo, aunque él era mayor que ella por diez años, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Guiado por sus instintos e ignorando a Milo y sus guardianes, saltó de los arbustos blancos, abalanzándose hacia el rubio, cayendo ambos a la nieve, revolcándose por todo el lugar, tirando golpes y patadas. Radamanthys que no se quedaba atrás lo atrapó entre su cuerpo y el suelo, quedándose quieto al ver los ojos de Ikki, éste, aprovechando el breve descuido, le tiró una patada en el abdomen para liberarse del agarre del rubio.

—Maldito mocoso —gruñó Radamanthys, agarrando su abdomen— Pandora ¿Quién es él?

—Ikki, el hermano mayor de Shun —dijo rápidamente ella.

Al escuchar ese nombre ambos hombres se calmaron, pero aun así no dejaban de verse con odio, el mayor porque sabía quién era Ikki, y no iba a permitir que le arrebatara a Pandora sin dar pelea. No ahora que sabía que el menor no se jamás pudo olvidar de la peli morada. Al sentir tanta tensión, Milo rompió el silencio.

—Por cierto mocosa ¿Quién eras?

—Oye más respeto con la señorita Pandora —el rugido de Radamanthys no se hizo esperar.

—Tsk, yo no sigo ordenes de nadie, así que responde ¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo conoces a Shun?

—Mi nombre es Pandora y conozco a Shun, porque él es mi hermano menor. —al escuchar lo último Milo abrió grande los ojos ¿hermano menor? ¿Arles tenía una hija? Y él ni enterado.

— ¿Cómo que la hermana de Shun? —la molestia de su voz no la ocultó ¿cuántos hijos tenía el bastardo de Arles? — Contesta —la mirada furiosa y fría de Milo alertó a Radamanthys que esperaba el movimiento en falso del otro para poder acabarlo.

—Ella es la hermana de Shun, pero no es mi hermana. —al escuchar aquella confesión el griego se quedó callado, y se dio media vuelta aun con el ceño fruncido, con los brazos cruzados, Ikki suspiró con cansancio mientras Aioria y Death se inclinaron hacia la muchacha en modo de respeto.

—Discúlpenos señorita Pandora. —Milo solo rodeo los ojos desesperado. Se estaba empezando a impacientar con todo este embrollo de los hermanos, lo único que le importaba era volver a ver a Kardia, y ahora solo perdía el tiempo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y su corazón empezó a dolerle por lo fuerte que latía, presentía que algo o alguien se acercaba, pero no poía distinguir bien quien era.

— Pandora ¿Quiénes son esas personas?

— Hermano — la mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia al verlo.

Milo giró su rostro con lentitud al escuchar la gélida voz. Sus turquesas se encontraron con los violáceos de ese hombre. Piel pálida, cuerpo esbelto y largo cabello azul-turquesa. Por un momento se quedó sin aliento al verlo, su corazón seguía golpeándolo con fuerza y no entendía porqué.

— ¿Ah? ¿otro más? —susurra luego de su trance, por alguna razón le ponía de nervios. Además que la belleza de ese muchacho lo estaba hipnotizando ¿todos los habitantes de ese reino eran así? — ¿Quién mierda eres?

— ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? —el susurro hizo helar a los demás— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Quién soy? —dijo Milo, alzó su mano y se señaló, y con un tono orgulloso habló— Soy Milo Skorpios y he venido para rescatar a Kardia —luego su cara cambio a una seria— Así que dime ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y dónde está Kardia?

— ¿Kardia? — susurró sorprendido, dio un paso hacia atrás y volvió a colocar su mirada fría— Soy Camus Aquarius, lamento decirte pero... no eres digno de verlo.

—Maldito niñato engreído —masculló furioso el de escorpio— Te enseñaré que con los Skorpios nadie se mete.

Ambos elevaron su cosmo, Camus tragó un poco de saliva al sentir el calor del otro, era muy parecido al de Kardia cuando vino por primera vez al reino del Hielo. Alzó sus dos manos sobre su cabeza y abrió un poco las piernas, el viento empezó a soplar con mas fuerza y mordió levemente su labio cuando la temperatura bajó mas de lo que se podía.

— No voy a permitir que alguien como tú permanezca cerca de Kardia.

— ¡Cállate! yo no voy a permitir que alguien como tú me prohíba ver a mi hermano.

Listos para atacar, unos anillos de aire frío los rodean. Camus había que una sola persona era capaz de hacer esa técnica a parte de él, mirando hacia atrás, se encuentra con los ojos violetas de Degel, su hermano mayor. El porte elegante y el aura helado que rodeaba a Degel era terrorífico.

— Cálmate Camus, recuerda o que nos dijeron —la voz serena del desconocido hizo helar a Milo, aunque su rostro era tranquilo sus ojos mostraban cierta chispa que no sabía cómo descifrar, que le hacía sentir intranquilo.

— ¿Otro más? ¿Quién diablos eres? —se empezaba a exasperar con cada persona que se aparecía ¿quién más le faltaba?

— Dijiste que conoces a Kardia ¿verdad? —al escuchar el nombre de su hermano frunció el ceño. Algo le decía que este día tendría muchas sorpresas y no le iba a gustar.


	5. Kardia

**(***)**

**(*)**

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original de temática yaoi basado en Saint Seiya. Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**Advertencias:** Éste fanfic es de temática Yaoi (Homosexual) si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo no leer.

**Título:** El Regreso de los Escorpios

**Personajes principales:** Milo de Escorpio; Camus de Acuario; Kardia de Escorpio; Degel de Acuario;

**Personajes secundarios:** Albafica de Piscis; Manigoldo de Cáncer; Aspros de Géminis; Deuteros de Géminis;

**Autor:** Nikiitah

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

**V.- Kardia**

Milo volvió a bufar por segunda vez en ese día, sentía la penetrante y fría mirada de Camus sobre él y no podía quejarse, ¡eso lo irritaba! si no fuera porque ambos muchachos conocían a Kardia hubiera seguido solo. Aunque... debía admitir que a diferencia de Camus, Degel era más educado. La plática que habían tenido acerca del país del hielo le había resultado gratificante, incluso le había comentado acerca de Kardia y su llegada al reino. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, Milo aun no entendía ¡¿por qué diablos tenía que estar atado a Camus?! bueno, ambos iban a pelear, eso no lo podía negar, pero ¿atarlos? ¡hubiera preferido estar al lado de la uniceja rubia! Bufó otra vez, rascando un poco su mejilla. Había decidido mantenerse en silencio luego de escuchar como Camus se quejaba con Degel y su decisión de mantenerlos unidos, así que ahora se encontraba mirando el paisaje o bueno la nieve que cubría todo el lugar ¿es que nadie se aburría de tanto blanco?

La suave risa lo distrajo, atrás de ellos Ikki y Pandora estaban hablando sin importarles que Radamanthys los viera irritado. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué Pandora estaba en el país del hielo si era amiga de la infancia de Ikki?

— Porque es mi hermana —escuchó la voz de su "captor".

— No te pregunté —masculló indiferente— Además ¿cómo sabes lo que pienso?

— Simple —la sonrisa que le dio lo descolocó un poco— Eres un idiota y los idiotas siempre son predecibles.

— ¿Qué dijiste imbécil?

— Lo que oíste —ambos se miraron con odio. Bueno, al final tenían algo en común.

— Vuélveme a decir idiota y juro que te daré mis quince agujas —Camus solo sonrió con burla— Maldito engreído —pensó, apretando sus puños, pero al ver como la sonrisa del otro se intensificaba se abalanzó sobre él.

Era difícil pelear con una sola mano, y más al haber caído al suelo. Si hubieran sido humanos normales ya se hubieran roto el brazo por la fuerza que empleó y el peso de ambos. Degel que se había detenido al escuchar el golpe miró con cierta diversión a su hermano que respondía a cada golpe de Milo. Camus no se caracterizaba por caer en las provocaciones de otros, y era sorprendente ver como con el hermano menor de Kardia se dejaba.

— ¿No piensa separarlos, señor?

— No —susurra— Ellos necesitaban pelear en cualquier momento, además, si no se detienen solo van a ir rodando colina abajo.

— ... — Radamanthys miró hacia el par que ya había empezado a rodar tal y como lo dijo Degel, no entendía porque el joven príncipe se mostraba tan tranquilo pero no iba a contradecirlo. Miró por encima de su hombro a los más jóvenes de grupo y suspiró ¿cómo podría competir contra el antiguo amor de su prometida?

Mientras tanto unos metros más abajo, Milo y Camus seguían peleando sin darse cuenta que empezaban a caer, si no fuera por el frío que sintió en su espalda el peliazul ambos se hubieran convertido en una enorme bola de nieve.

— ¡Deja de patalear mocoso! —gruñó Milo, que intentaba detenerse pero aún así seguía cayendo— Joder Camus, en serio ya deja de moverte.

— No puedo hacerlo genio —gruñó— Estoy intentando... ¡ah!

Ambos chocaron contra una gran roca que sobresalía entre la nieve, por instinto, Camus cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto, pasaron algunos segundos y al darse cuenta que no llegaba abrió los ojos, al alzar la mirada notó como Milo se quejaba en silencio.

— ¿Qué...?

— Cállate y trata de levantarte —susurra molesto y adolorido. Su espalda había servido como escudo para ambos, estrellándose contra la roca.

Solo en ese momento, Camus se daba cuenta en la posición en la que estaban. Milo lo tenía fuertemente sujetado de la cintura con su brazo libre y su cabeza estaba pegada al pecho de éste. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y se levantó con rapidez. Era como la primera vez que vio a Milo, desde hace unas horas atrás un extraño presentimiento lo tenía molestando y su corazón había latido con tanta fuerza que el pecho le dolía, al principio había creído que se estaba enfermando, pero ahora creía que no.

— ¡Oye idiota, te dije que te levantaras con cuidado!

— ¡Cállate! Además solo dijiste que me tratara de levantar — gritó, notando como la espalda de Milo crujía con fuerza, por un momento se sintió algo culpable.

— Se nota que eres un principito, nada puedes hacerlo bien si otros no te ayudan —y ahí fue que la culpa se fue.

— ¡Por lo menos no soy un niño que lloriquea por su hermano!

Milo agrandó sus ojos por la sorpresa, y alzó su puño para golpear a Camus, podía soportar los insultos hacia su persona, pero mencionar sobre su hermano y él ¡Nunca! Camus no sabía todo lo que había padecido al no verlo. Un golpe se escuchó por todo el bosque, por segunda vez, Camus cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó. Milo yacía inconsciente en su pecho.

— No debiste ser muy rudo con él —escuchó la voz de Degel, por el tono que utilizó ya sabía lo que pasaba. Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro al identificar la ¿dulzura? en el tono de su hermano.

—Es un idiota impulsivo, no debió atacar a tu hermano —el tono fastidiado e indiferente con la que habló el desconocido le había hecho acertar a su sospecha. Definitivamente era él.

No quería ver lo que pasaría después, sabía que si lo hacía su corazón quebrado se rompería más de lo que ya estaba, pero aun así lo hizo.

Degel se acercó al desconocido y le quitó la capucha que traía, a diferencia de ellos que podían tolerar el frío, Kardia Skorpios jamás pudo adaptarse al frío de su reino. Los cabellos azules cayeron como cascadas sobre su espalda y su flequillo se movió con el viento, dejando ver los ojos azules con una chispa rojiza. Muchos temían a esos ojos, algunos como Radamanthys siempre decían que era como caer a un pozo que no tenía fin, otros decían que era ver el mismo infierno, pero para Degel y Camus, eran los ojos mas hermosos que jamás habían visto. El mayor de los hermanos Aquarius se acercó a Kardia y sin importarle nada más, besó con ternura aquellos labios. Camus desvió la mirada , intentando controlar las ganas de gritar.

— Kardia... —susurra Milo aun inconsciente, Camus solo cerró los ojos dejando que una invisible lágrima cayera sobre el rostro del otro. Desvaneciéndose en la mejilla fría de Milo.

— No importa el motivo, es tu hermano menor, Kardia —la voz de Degel se volvió a escuchar, el mencionado solo desvió el rostro con un leve rubor en las mejillas— Llevémoslo adentro —deshaciendo el hielo de las manos de su hermano y Milo, Degel se acercó a él y sostuvo el cuerpo del peliazul menor para entregárselo a Kardia.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

— ¡¿Qué mierda hacen ustedes dos aquí?! ¡Y encima con Milo! —gritó Kardia furioso hacia Aioria y Deathmask, que sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

— Pues nosotros… —balbuceó el castaño nervioso, su compañero solo chasqueó la lengua haciendo una mueca y desviando el rostro.

— Vine con mi hermano Milo a buscarte Kardia —interrumpió con frialdad fríamente Ikki sin importarle la mirada fría que le dirigía Kardia.

— Bien, ya me encontraron ahora que ya lo hicieron se largan cuando despierte el otro idiota.

— Kardia, no seas duro con ellos, vinieron a buscarte —el tono tranquilo de Degel solo logró irritar a Camus, que mantenía su mirada perdida, él nunca entenderá porque Kardia prefería a su hermano, es decir, físicamente ambos eran parecidos.

— ¿No te interesa nada? —la voz de Milo se escuchó. Camus fue el primero en girar a verlo, tenía una venda en su torso a causa de la mancha morada que se vislumbraba en su piel clara— ¡Idiota! ¿sabes lo mucho que me costó buscarte? —se acercó hacia su hermano mayor y lo agarró de la túnica negra.

— Yo no pedí que me buscaran Milo —dijo, mientras sonreía de costado. Camus no entendía qué le pasaba a Kardia hoy, generalmente nunca actuaba así. Milo lo miraba lleno de decepción, se separó de él y justo cuando todos pensaron que se iba a ir él alzó su dedo, mostrando una uña roja que empezaba a brillar. Unas pequeñas luces rojas salieron, logrando que Kardia saliera disparado hacia atrás, ante la mirada atónita de todos. Dégel que siempre estaba calmado se alertó al ver como la sangre empezaba a brotar del cuerpo de Kardia, levantándose del sillón donde descansaba corrió hacia Kardia.

Unas finas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Milo al ver como Kardia se levantaba con la ayuda de Degel. Al notar esa media sonrisa sabía lo que pasaría. Ambos hermanos se pusieron en posición de ataque y alzaron su dedo, empezando a atacar con su Scarlet Needle. Lo objetos de su alrededor empezaron a romperse al recibir el ataque. Deathmask y Aioria cubrían con sus cuerpos a Ikki, mientras que Radamanthys protegía a Pandora. Camus se había posicionado detrás de Milo intentando detenerlo, podía ver el sufrimiento de éste último. Lo abrazó por la espalda y hundió su rostro en la espalda de Milo

— ¡Detente Milo! —gritó Milo tiró un último ataque al igual que Kardia, logrando una pequeña explosión que podría mandar a volar a todos. Se dio media vuelta para cubrir a Camus pero Degel lo congeló.

— ¡Basta Kardia, cálmate! —la seriedad de Degel logró tranquilizar a Kardia-

—Tsk —chasqueó la lengua, miró a su hermano y le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha, Milo que no entendió el porqué de la sonrisa cayó al suelo agotado, siendo sostenido por Camus.

— ¿Otra vez caes en mis brazo? —murmura con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica, había notado no solo las lágrimas cristalinas, sino las de sangre ¿Qué tanto ocultaba Milo?

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

Había ido a ese lugar con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero ¿por qué tenía que suceder así? Pequeños copos de nieve caían con fuerza contra el asfalto, le encantaba siempre verla y más cuando podía hacer los famosos muñecos de nieve. Extrañaba esa felicidad, quería que el tiempo tan solo se detuviera ahí. Miró a su lado y vio a Kardia estar concentrado en su propio muñeco de nieve, su hermano siempre había tenido esa habilidad de construir y crear objetos hermosos, a diferencia de él que todo lo destruía.

Las manos de su hermano lo rodearon , tomando sus propias manos, podía sentir el cálido pecho del mayor en su espalda hacía fricción contra él cuando empezó a moverse. Sin darse cuenta ya había formado una enorme bola de nieve, era perfecto para el cuerpo del muñeco, ahí fue cuando lo descubrió, él quería llegar a ser tan habilidoso como su hermano, siempre admirando a Kardia desde que tenía memoria.

Los copos de nieve caían con más fuerza, cayendo sobre su rostro y derritiéndose, eran tan cálidas. Frunció el ceño al percatarse de eso y trató de darse la vuelta, posteriormente sintió una extraña sensación en la mejilla.

_"¿Dónde estoy?"_

Lentamente entreabrió los ojos al sentir el movimiento de su cuerpo, se sentía agotado y todo le estaba dando vueltas. Una gota cálida volvió a caer en su rostro. Milo Skorpios frunció el ceño en señal de confusión al mirar de reojo su entorno, estaba en una habitación amplia que nunca había visto antes. Ya no estaban en la sala de descanso con su hermano. Además que se encontraba tranquilamente acomodado sobre algo blandito. Siguió su inspección hacia el objeto donde su cabeza descansaba cómodamente, encontrándose con Camus que tenía los ojos cerrados y lo aferraba a su pecho. Su corazón se contrajo al sentir otra gota caer en su rostro. Camus estaba llorando.

Ambos estaban sobre una cama, y Camus lo tenía abrazado. Tragó grueso al percatarse de eso. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda tan solo al pensar en eso. jamás en su vida había estado en una situación tan íntima, ni mucho menos había tenido pareja. Milo una vez lo intentó, pero el recuerdo de su padre torturando a su hermano siempre aparecía y aunque Saga y Kanon le apoyaron para que rehiciera su vida y que el día que se enamorara todas las marcas que su padre le hizo se borrarán no lo tranquilizaba.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando vio que Camus empezaba a abrirlos, podía sentir la penetrante mirada en su persona y eso lo inquietaba. La suave caricia que recibió lo hizo temblar ¿qué planeaba hacer? movió un poco su manos, con la esperanza de que Camus se diera cuenta que estaba por despertar, pero al parecer no lo notó, y más al sentir un cálido aliento cerca suyo, acaso él... ¡Oh no! Sin pensarlo dos veces gritó aterrado.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces imbécil?! —Camus estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, Milo se levantó bruscamente para seguir gritándole las maldiciones que se le vinieron a la mente, cuando sus labios se unieron en un suave roce, el corazón de ambos empezó a latir con fuerza y un tinte carmesí tiñó sus mejillas. Se separaron con rapidez, Milo se arrimó hasta la esquina de la cama y Camus hacia la otra, quedando ambos cara a cara.

— ¿Qué te pasa idiota? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —gritó Camus furioso y rojo.

— ¡Furioso! ¡Se atrevía a enojarse después de que casi me da un beso! ¡Pero que…! —pensó Milo— Dímelo tú, ¿Por qué estabas tan cerca de mí? —lo acusó como si fuera un niño, vale, era una pésima forma de actuar ya que tenía veinte años, pero en su defensa estaba en desventaja, podía sentía sus mejillas arder.

— Yo solo estaba viéndote idiota —se quedó callado de repente al momento de decirlo, Milo no dije nada más y se sonrojó con fuerza.

Hubo un largo silencio, ambos estaban aún con las mejillas coloreadas y el corazón que parecía querer salir de sus pechos, ninguno sabía qué movimiento hacer ahora.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse los sobresaltó, era Kardia que tenía un rostro somnoliento y malhumorado.

— ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? —preguntó irritado, miró a Camus y luego a Milo — ¿No van a contestar?

— Milo me besó Kardia —dijo Camus con tono infantil, levantó su dedo y lo acusó con el dedo, Milo solo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ese que estaba ahí no podía ser Camus, ese muchacho frío que conoció ¿o sí? Además ¡¿Qué carajos le pasaba?! Kardia miró con una cara de interrogante a Milo, para luego darle una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Un beso, eh? —a Milo le dio escalofríos solo al verlo sonreír, algo tramaba lo conocía, cuando volteó hacia un lado se crucé con la mirada de Camus, éste automáticamente se sonrojó abalanzándose hacia Kardia, por alguna extraña razón, eso no le gustó a Milo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces con mi hermano témpano de hielo? —gritó con fuerza, estaba rojo de la rabia. Era SU hermano. Además ¿qué era eso de actuar como niño bueno de cinco años?

— ¿Quién te crees para llamarme témpano de hielo, idiota? —Kardia los miraba divertido, agarró a Camus del brazo y lo sentó con Milo sobre la cama, éste ya iba a botarlo de una patada, pero Kardia lo miró con reproche. Era como si nada hubiera pasado, y que su encuentro solo había sido una pesadilla.

— Milo, deberías agradecer a Camus. Te ha prestado su cama —las palabras dichas suavemente por Kardia le dieron nostalgia, se ruborizó, era la primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, escucharlo hablar así, sin querer unas lágrimas salieron de sus mejillas, siendo secadas por su hermano quien le sonrió. Camus, que era un testigo silencioso, también se ruborizó ¿Qué le pasaba? Kardia se levantó y salió sin decir nada. Solo le dedico una mirada a Camus y este solamente asintió.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Nada que te importe, entrometido —él desvió el rostro, eso lo extrañó. Soltando un suspiro, se echó boca arriba, estaba harto de pelear con Camus.

— Un momento ¿Qué hago aquí? —se levanté rápidamente, él no dijo nada y solo se sonrojó más— ¿Por qué estás nervioso? Ya sé que causo eso en la gente así que no te preocupes —dijo seductoramente, Camus lo miró molesto sorprendiendo a Milo, vaya sí que cambiaba rápidamente sus sentimientos.

— Creído —murmuró, y lo botó de la cama, iba a quejarse pero Camus se cruzó de brazos hablando consigo mismo, como regañándose.

Milo sonrió divertido al verlo, hasta casi le daba ternura ver a Camus comportarse como un niño pequeño, aunque le extrañaba bastante que siendo el príncipe de este mundo no sonriera. Miró de nuevo la habitación notando los lujosos accesorios y adornos que estaban ahí, pero lo que más llamó su atención, fue el portarretratos que yacía sobre el pequeño buró. Era una fotografía de Kardia, Degel, dos niños que no reconoció y Camus, su acompañante era el único que no sonreía. Al sentir una mano sobre su hombro giró su cabeza encontrándose con la mirada tímida de Camus. Una gota se resbaló por su frente, ¿este muchacho era bipolar?

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó desafiante, se sintió extraño, ya parecía Kardia.

— Disculparme —dijo, desvió su mirada, pudo notar un leve sonrojo, el muchacho era orgulloso— No debí hablarte de esa forma cuando te conocí, pensé que eras esos tipos que buscaban a Kardia.

— ¿Esos tipos? ¿Qué tipos? —preguntó curioso, él lo miró sorprendido unos segundos y le tomó de la mano.

— Los hombres de Arles...

— ¿Arles? —susurra— ¿Ese sujeto mandó hombres a este lugar? —lo tomó de los hombros zarandeándolo un poco, estaban de nuevo a unos centímetros de su rostro— Lo siento —se disculpó apenado, Camus lo miró y le sonrió apenas

— Descuida, estoy acostumbrado a que me miren —Milo rió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

— Vanidoso —él solo sonrió más.

— Eres igual a Kardia ¿lo sabías? —susurra acariciando con delicadeza el rostro de Milo, su mano era fría y suave al tacto.

— Siempre me lo dicen —hubo un silencio largo, Camus también se parecía a su hermano, sus rasgos eran muy finos, tal como son los caballeros de los hielos— ¿Desde cuándo te gusta mi hermano? —le preguntó directamente, Camus apartó su mano y desvió el rostro que volvía a teñirse de rojo.

—No sé a te que refieres.

—Por favor —dijo sarcásticamente— Te abalanzaste hacia él, tus ojos parecían dos estrellas por lo brillantes que estaban. Te sonrojaste cuando él te tocó el brazo y creo que hasta un suspiro enamorado soltaste.

— Bueno yo…

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices? —su rostro en ese momento tomó una expresión fría, y seria.

— No puedo —susurró.

— ¿Por qué? —estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía. En ese momento se abalanzó hacia Milo y empezó a llorar, no entendía qué le pasaba, se limitó a abrazarlo, era extraño para Milo consolar a alguien, pero aún así no lo apartó.

—No puedo porque ya tiene a alguien en su corazón —se sorprendió por la confesión, iba a preguntarle quién pero él le respondió— Mi hermano Degel, él es el dueño de sus pensamientos.

Esa confesión le sorprendió, era por eso que cuando se cayó, Dégel lo ayudó, recordó que Kardia jamás se dejaba ayudar por nadie, vio de nuevo a Camus, que estaba sollozando al parecer había estado aguantando las ganas de llorar todo este tiempo, entonces... lo que sintió eran las lágrimas que no pudo retener. Suspiró, tenía el presentimiento que algo cambiaría a partir de ahora.

* * *

><p>...<p>

¡Lamento la tardanza! ;_; Este año si o sí pienso terminar de escribir y publicar mis fics pendientes ;w; espero que la historia les siga gustando :)  
>¡Feliz Año nuevo! (creo que no lo dije en mis otros fics ._.U)<p>

¡Nos estamos leyendo!  
>¡Saludos! :)<p> 


	6. ¿Floreciendo una amistad?

**(***)**

**(*)**

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original de temática yaoi basado en Saint Seiya. Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**Advertencias:** Éste fanfic es de temática Yaoi (Homosexual) si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo no leer.

**Título:** El Regreso de los Escorpios

**Personajes principales:** Milo de Escorpio; Camus de Acuario; Kardia de Escorpio; Degel de Acuario;

**Personajes secundarios:** Albafica de Piscis; Manigoldo de Cáncer; Aspros de Géminis; Deuteros de Géminis; Ikki de Fénix; Radamanthys de Wyvern;

**Autor:** Nikiitah

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

**VI.- ¿Floreciendo una amistad?**

Luego de aquel accidente en su habitación, pasaron una semana, por órdenes de Dégel ambos tuvieron que pasar más tiempo juntos, aunque al principio de los días ambos estaban en desacuerdo, poco a poco empezaron a llevarse bien, Camus le contaba a Milo todo lo que había pasado a lado de Kardia, aunque esto no lo puso muy feliz que digamos al peli azul, se quedó callado, escuchando, se sorprendió que debajo de la máscara fría de Camus, existía una persona muy cálida.

—Camus ¿Por qué siempre muestras esa máscara de frialdad ante los demás? —preguntó curioso. Camus dejó de hablar en ese momento. Agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

—Hace tiempo cuando mi hermano y yo éramos unos niños, nuestro padre Cristal trajo a un hombre para que nos ayudara a controlar nuestros poderes, su nombre era Krest. —Milo se mantuvo callado, estaba sorprendido, no sabía que el reino del hielo tenían poderes— Era un hombre de carácter amable, aunque siempre mostraba un rostro serio y frío. Nuestra tarea era tener que deshacernos de nuestros sentimientos para así poder controlar el cero absoluto. Eso incluía que no debíamos enamorarnos, nunca. —Milo solo se limitaba a escuchar sin interrumpir su conciencia le decía que iba a enterarse de algo enorme. — Entonces, mi hermano y yo hicimos un pacto. Pero justo ese día Kardia apareció en nuestras vidas. Se mostraba agitado y algo malhumorado, diciendo que buscaba a su hermano menor. No recuerdo exactamente como fue pero mi hermano llegó a enamorarse de él. Padre al enterarse puso a Kardia en un ataúd de hielo. El maestro Krest al ver que Degel sufría intervino por él. Al final como puedes ver, Kardia se quedó con nosotros.

— ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Krest todavía sigue aquí? —preguntó curioso Milo al saber que había alguien tan poderoso como él. Camus agachó la cabeza y suspiró, el peli azul agarró suavemente su rostro y lo levantó— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Luego de uno tiempo Krest murió cuando mi padre nos atacó, estaba enojado, más cuando se enteró que Degel estaba esperando un hijo de Kardia —susurró.

Milo se quedó en shock ¿Hijo? su hermano era padre. Agarró de los hombros a Camus, abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo decir nada, en ese momento apareció Kardia con una sonrisa tranquila, al ver a ambos jóvenes tan juntos desapareció silenciosamente, si seguían ambos así, ellos podría ser una pareja feliz.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

Mientras en otro lugar en una de las habitaciones del castillo estaban sentados, ambos molestos, Ikki y Radamanthys que miraban a una par de sonrientes Minos y Aiacos, amigos y guardianes de los príncipes y Rada, que estaban sentados en uno de los sillones de la habitación, el primero sonriendo divertido por la pequeña travesura que hizo, gracias a la idea de Aiacos.

HACE UNOS MINUTOS ATRÁS

Pandora había salido del castillo acompañada del rey, que lucía muy molesto, dejando a Minos y Aiacos a cargo de Rada e Ikki, no es que no confiara en ellos, solo que no quería verlos muertos por una de sus peleas.

— ¡Ya déjame en paz uniceja! —gritó molesto Ikki.

—No hasta que te largues y dejes de coquetear con mi prometida —dijo furioso el rubio.

—Pandora siempre fue mi novia y si nos separamos fue por los bastardos de mi padre y el rey de este lugar —siseó molesto el más joven.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a ser irrespetuoso con mi señor? ¡Te haré pagar por tus palabras!

—El rubio estaba preparado para lanzar uno de sus más poderosos ataques, al igual que el peli azul, dos divertidos espectadores miraban la escena, susurrando entre ellos, uno le dijo:

—Minos ¿qué te parece si nosotros también nos divertimos? —dijo con una sonrisa, el peliblanco sonrió maliciosamente, usando sus poderes, inmovilizó a ambos gruñones. Con un movimiento de manos, empezó a mover las extremidades de los más jóvenes, Aiacos reía divertido al ver el espectáculo.

—Minos, carajo ¡Suéltame! —gruñó Rada. Ignorando las protestas de ambos, Minos miró a Aiacos.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? —El muchacho pensaba en mil formas de torturar a ambos ruidosos, hasta que sonriendo maliciosamente, le dijo a su amigo peliblanco— Que se den un beso.

AHORA

—Ya, ya —dijo aguantando las ganas de reírse— Solo fue una inofensiva broma ¿no crees Minos?

—Cierto, cierto, ni que ambos se hubieran declarado su amor eterno, o algo parecido —se carcajeó el peliblanco. Ambos jóvenes miraron a sus "guardianes" con mala cara, el peli azul perdiendo la paciencia se acercó al peliblanco y le dio un golpe en la cara.

—Cállate —salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación, aun molesto, pero no con ellos, sino consigo mismo, por haberle gustado el beso, su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente.

Radamanthys se quedó en silencio, mirando por donde Ikki se había ido, cuando el más joven se perdió de su vista sintió una opresión en su pecho. Sin decir nada más decidió seguir los pasos del peli azul. Minos y Aiacos que miraban la escena sonrieron cómplices, este sería la mejor semana.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

Ikki llegó hasta el otro lado del castillo, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos furiosamente. Ya había encontrado a Kardia ¿Por qué no se iban? No soportaba quedarse a observar como la mujer que amaba se casaba con otro hombre que no era él. Estúpido uniceja pensó furioso, y encima esos dos idiotas de Minos y Aiacos, que le hicieron besarse con el rubio.

Aun podía sentir ese leve cosquilleo que dejaron los labios del rubio en los suyos, inconscientemente se llevó las manos en ellos, aun sentía la calidez del beso. Lo tenía confundido y alterado. A él le gustaba una mujer, y esa era Pandora, no podía sentir nada por un hombre, y menos que su rival de amores ¿o sí?

—Si sigues pensando en eso, me lo creeré —sintió un leve escalofrío al escuchar esa voz. Se levantó como resorte y lo encaró, limpiándose los rastros de las lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué me seguiste uniceja?

—Me dio la gana —dijo como si hablara del clima— Minos y Aiacos solo lo decían de broma, no te lo tomes a pecho sus palabras. —Ikki solo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y emitir un gruñido. Radamanthys se acercó a él y limpio el único rastro de lágrima que aún estaba en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué llorabas?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia Radamanthys ¡No me toques! —Le dio un manotazo, pero eso solo logró que el mayor lo tomara de la muñeca acercando su cuerpo con el de Ikki.

— ¿Qué haces? —susurró mirando aquellos ojos profundos color miel. Radamanthys tomó la barbilla de Ikki y sin prevenirlo le dio un suave beso, Ikki se quedó estático en su lugar, su mente se había quedado en blanco ¿Qué debía hacer? Su cuerpo no le respondía.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

— ¿Hijo? —Camus lo miró sorprendido y algo nervioso ¿acaso Kardia no le había dicho de su hijo?

—Lo siento no debí decirte nada —se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero la mano de Milo lo detuvo.

—Cuéntame Camus. Quiero saber a verdad. ¿Por qué Kardia no se ha ido? Además quiero conocer al hijo de mi hermano. ¡Mi sobrino!

* * *

><p>...<p>

¡Gracias por leer!

Aquí tenemos a otra pareja que se va formando XD el RadaxIkki es una pareja muy extraña y no muy vista, creo que esa fue una de las razones que me encantó cuando lo vi por primera vez owo

Espero que les haya gustado el fic, me despido. _**SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.**_

Se despide Nikiitah.


	7. Duele el Amor

**(***)**

**(*)**

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original de temática yaoi basado en Saint Seiya. Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**Advertencias:** Éste fanfic es de temática Yaoi (Homosexual) si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo no leer.

**Título:** Volver a Amar

**Personajes principales:** Milo de Escorpio; Camus de Acuario;

**Personajes secundarios:** Kardia de Escorpio; Degel de Acuario; Ikki de Fénix; Radamanthys de Wyvern;

**Autor:** Nikiitah

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

**VII.- Duele el Amor**

Dolor, odio, sed de venganza. Sentimientos que tiene ahora por aquel hombre. Si antes lo había sentido, ahora era peor. El maldito viejo que tenía como padre se había salido con la suya, otra vez. Se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada sin que ese anciano destruyera su ser más valioso, su hermano menor. Respiraba agitadamente conteniendo la furia que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento. Sus ojos siempre fríos se anegaron con lágrimas. A sus 12 años se sentía un viejo. Desde que su madre murió su único propósito en la vida era cuidar y proteger a su hermano. Pero aun así, sentía que había fracasado.

No culparía a Milo de odiarlo, después de todo, lo había dejado solo con aquella familia. Aunque… aquellas personas que los acogieron fueron asesinados, por los hombres de su padre. No. Ahora no solo tenía que proteger a su hermano. Si no ahora a aquellos gemelos que siempre estaban a su lado. Ahora debía de proteger a su familia.

—No lloraré —susurró— ¡No lloraré! —gritó sacando toda la ira contenida.

Una luz rojiza empezó a rodearlo, destruyendo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Los árboles empezaron a arder en llamas, los animales corrían despavoridos a refugiarse. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus manos se hicieron puños, lastimándolas.

—No deberías alterarte. —Abrió sus ojos alerta. Giró su cuerpo bruscamente encontrándose con un joven de su misma edad. Sus cabellos verdes y largos caían hermosamente cubriendo aquel cuerpo esculpido. Su piel era blanca como la misma nieve, y esos ojos. Sus ojos eran de un extraño color violeta que jamás en su corta vida había tenido.

—No te he pedido tu opinión. No te metas en donde no te llamen. —Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir como lentamente la temperatura empezaba a bajar. Miró a su alrededor y vio como los árboles que estaban ardiendo en llamas, empezaban a congelarse al igual que su alrededor. Respiró hondo y siguió su camino, pero un bloque de hielo le impidió el paso.

—Me meto porque estás destruyendo este bosque que pertenece a mi país —habló fríamente— El reino de los hielos es un lugar sagrado, así que dime ¿Qué hace alguien como tu aquí?

— ¿El reino de los Hielos, huh? ¡Perfecto! Justo el lugar que buscaba —se dio media vuelta encarando al muchacho.

—Aun no me respondes —alzó su mano derecha en dirección hacia el otro— Si no me dices tus motivos, me temo que tendré que matarte.

— ¿Matarme? ¡Ja! Un ser como tú no podrá contra mí —señalándose a sí mismo, mostró una sonrisa socarrona que impactó al otro— Si tanto quieres saber mis motivos te lo voy a decir —se acercó al muchacho hasta llegar a su altura— Recuérdalo, soy Kardia el Escorpión Celeste el ser que tienes el honor de ser vencido.

—Tu Vanidad será tu perdición —susurró— Mi nombre es Degel el señor de los Hielos. —Kardia sonrió de lado al escuchar aquel nombre, Degel pensó con una sonrisa. Será un honor entonces

La pelea comenzó sin decir más. La velocidad de Kardia era sorprendente, para Degel era muy difícil ver por donde estaba su enemigo, hasta que sintió un cosmo caliente, al girar a su izquierda lo vio. Kardia estaba jadeando, agarrándose fuertemente el corazón. No supo qué era lo que lo estaba impulsando, pero sintió que si no lo ayudaba algo dentro suyo se iba ir con aquel hombre.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte —soltó un jadeo estrangulado.

Degel no le hizo caso y lo tomó de la cintura, apoyando el brazo del otro alrededor de su cuello. El cuerpo de Kardia ardía, y o era precisamente por el cosmo, era algo más. Cerró los ojos intentando descifrar de dónde provenía aquel fuego sorprendiéndose al sentir que provenía de su corazón. ¿Qué te ocurre? Pensó preocupado. Jamás había sentido esto, acaso será… Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al entenderlo.

Lo recostó en la nieve y puso sus manos en el pecho de Kardia, empezó a bajarle la temperatura lentamente. Al ver la cara de alivio del otro decidió llevarlo a su habitación.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

Una suave ventisca golpeó suavemente su rostro. Sus párpados temblaron, empezando a despertarse. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, no reconocía el lugar. Se levantó bruscamente mirando a su alrededor. Era una enorme habitación, con elegantes cortinas color vino que cubrían los amplios ventanales de la habitación. El suelo estaba alfombrado haciendo juego con las cortinas, en el centro estaba la cama que cubría su cuerpo con finas sábanas de seda.

—Buenos días. —el bello joven volteo su rostro topándose con el de Degel, que estaba a unos centímetros de distancia del suyo.

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste? —Susurró desconcertado— Se supone que soy tu enemigo… no debiste ayudarme.

Degel no respondió, ni siquiera él sabía el por qué, solo sabía que debía ayudarlo. Se levantó lentamente y se sentó en la cama junto a Kardia. Acercó con timidez su mano derecha hasta tocar la frente del peli azul. Al hacer contacto un escalofrío recorrió a ambos jóvenes. Degel iba a quitar su mano pero fue detenido por Kardia. El contacto fue delicioso pensó Kardia ¿Qué tiene ese muchacho?

— ¿No piensas responderme Degel? Creí que los del país del hielo eran educados pero creo que me equivoque —se mofó Kardia.

¡Plop!

Una sonora cachetada se pudo escuchar. Kardia estaba sorprendido, Degel se había atrevido a pegarle.

—Eres un idiota —susurró mirándolo molesto y algo ¿decepcionado? Se levantó de un golpe y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse. Eso no lo iba a permitir Kardia. Antes siquiera de tocar la puerta, Degel fue acorralado por el más alto.

— ¿Qué haces? —un lindo sonrojo apareció en las mejillas pálidas.

—Quiero que me respondas, si no lo haces por las buenas lo harás por las malas Degel.

—No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para que me tutees.

— ¡Ja! Como si lo necesitara.

— ¿Siempre eres tan maleducado?

—Es mi encanto.

—Vanidoso.

—Pero por lo que veo te gusta.

— ¿Eh? Ni que estuviera tan desesperado. —Kardia acercó más su rostro con la de Degel, hasta casi rozar sus labios

—Dime que me detenga o sino lo haré —susurró.

—No te atreverías…

—Mmm ¿acaso eso es un reto? —dijo divertido Kardia.

Sin decir más, ambos juntaron sus labios. Kardia agarró la pequeña cintura acercando ambos cuerpo hasta no dejar espacio. Por otro lado, Degel, se había quedado pasmado. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, sentía como todo su cuerpo estaba temblando ¿Qué debo hacer? Se preguntaba. Los labios de Kardia eran exquisitos, un sentimiento invadió su corazón ¿Acaso él estaba…? ¡No! Él no podía enamorarse, menos de quien se supone es su enemigo. Además siquiera lo conocía. Tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno, ambos mirándose con los labios hinchados y sonrojados.

—Veo que no besas tan mal —susurró Kardia— Para ser un tempano de Hielo.

—Idiota —masculló molesto y aun sonrojado— ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Por qué me besaste?

— ¿Por qué no? Eres muy lindo, además sabía que te enojarías, y eso lo hace divertido.

— ¿Acaso todo te divierte? Eres un… —su insulto no pudo ser completado ya que un grito retumbó por todo el palacio.

— ¡DEGEL! —Al escuchar su nombre el muchacho tembló ligeramente.

—Escóndete —arrastró a un confundido Kardia hacia el armario— Ni se te ocurra emitir algún sonido, a menos que quieras pasar la eternidad en un ataúd de hielo. —Al cerrar la puerta de su armario, escuchó como abrían la de su habitación.

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Acaso no te importa dejar solo a tu hermano, o peor, acaso no te interesa seguir tu entrenamiento con Krest?

—Estaba practicando solo —susurró.

—Me informaron que alguien del país del fuego estaba merodeando por nuestras tierras. —Degel frunció el ceño, procesando la información adquirida.

—Si ves a uno, mételo en un ataúd y me lo entregaras ¿me entendiste? —sentenció. Sin esperar una respuesta de su hijo salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

—Vaya así que ese viejo es el Rey Cristal, y tú eres el principito que ironía, estaba buscándolos y ustedes mismos me traen —dijo divertido Kardia.

— "…."—Degel miró por encima de su hombro a Kardia y suspiró— Lo que sea que hayas venido será mejor que te vayas.

—Primero, debo cumplir la misión que el viejo me dio y luego me iré.

— ¿Viejo? Si quiera le tienes respeto a tu propio padre.

—Si conocieras su verdadera naturaleza tú tampoco lo tendrías.

Hubo un largo silencio, incómodo. Ninguno de los dos quiso romperlo. Kardia sabía que estaba hablando de más y eso no lo podía permitir, mientras Degel procesaba la información recién adquirida. Se miraron largamente, esperando el movimiento del otro, jamás había sido paciente, pero si no se daba cuenta, Kardia podría perder a su hermano y eso no podía perdonárselo.

— ¿Degel? —una suave vocecita se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Kardia elevo una ceja curioso, la enorme puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver la pequeña figura de un niño de unos 10 años. Pálido, de cabellos largos como Degel, pero estos eran de un color aguamarina, y en vez de ojos violetas, tenía unos bellos ojos color zafiro. Debe tener su misma edad pensó con nostalgia Kardia. El niño al percatarse de la presencia del otro abrió sus ojos como platos.

—Degel —susurró temeroso— ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Por qué está en tu habitación? ¿Padre sabe de su presencia?

—Cálmate Camus, trae al maestro Krest —aunque su rostro se veía tranquilo, por dentro estaba nervioso. Camus se fue corriendo deprisa.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

A los pocos minutos, la impotente figura de un hombre de unos 30 años apareció frente a los jóvenes. Su mirada fría como el hielo estudiaba a Kardia, que ya tenía una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Cuando terminó su observación soltó un bufido. Logrando irritar aún más a Kardia.

— ¿Qué tanto mira vejete? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué? —Krest solo sonrió ante la brusquedad del muchacho.

—Vas a morir. —esa sola palabra hizo cambiar el rostro de Kardia que se mostraba estupefacto, pero esto solo duró unos segundos para volver a poner una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿Me vas a matar? ¿O qué?

—No niño tonto —susurró molesto— Si sales de este reino morirás.

— ¿A qué se refiere maestro Krest? —preguntó Degel.

—Este niño idiota tiene una enfermedad, si no me equivoco tú mismo padre te lo infectó. —Ante estas palabras el peli azul se quedó en silencio. ¿Estaba enfermo? Acaso el maldito problema de hace unas horas era aquella enfermedad. Al ver el silencio y la confusión de los más jóvenes decidió explicarse. —Tu padre es un hombre vil, Kardia —el aludido se tensó al escuchar su nombre, ¿Cómo sabía su nombre si ni siquiera lo había dicho? — Sé quién eres y por qué estás aquí, y mi respuesta es no —Kardia apretó sus puños empezando a molestarse iba a hablar pero Krest siguió— Además, no puedes salir de este reino, niño. Ya que la enfermedad sube la temperatura de tu corazón y te matará. Sólo te queda un año de vida.

El silencio volvió a reinar en ese momento, Kardia había relajado su cuerpo y miraba a Krest con ojos penetrantes. ¿No volvería jamás? ¿Acaso… ese era el final? No, no podía ser el final, no ahora. Su orgullo le impedía creerlo. Ahora debería cumplir con el trato, pero… Ahora lo entendía todo. El plan de el imbécil de Arles, Pero no le daría el gusto, él le haría pagar todas y cada una de las cosas que le hizo a él y a su hermano. Más que quedarse impactado tenía ganas de reír.

Si él se jodía, el idiota de Arles también.

Ahora que sabía que tenía una enfermedad al corazón ya no tendría que controlarse y cuidarse. Y el tiempo que le quedaba ¡Lo aprovecharía al máximo! Pero ahora debía de idear un plan, no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo. No, no podía dejar a su hermano solo, era hora de que su venganza recaiga en Arles y sus seguidores, era hora de que él regresara junto a su hermano, era la hora de que los Escorpios regresen.

Mientras tanto Krest se le quedaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, sosteniendo su fría mirada con los penetrantes de Kardia mientras Degel y Camus miraban en silencio a ambos. Esperando quien sería el que hablara primero.

—Veo que ya lo has decidido muchacho. ¿Hasta qué punto pudieras arder si tuvieras mejor salud? Arder como Antares

— ¿Antares?

—Si te dijera que puedo enseñarte la técnica que hará que tengas una larga vida ¿estarías dispuesto a arder tu vida en lugar de este anciano?

—Jajaja, que cosas más interesantes dices… pero no quiero que haya malentendidos. Lo que quise es poder vivir mi vida al máximo. ¡Más allá si es larga o corta! —Krest sonrío orgulloso, acercándose lentamente al joven peli azul que estaba con una media sonrisa, mientras Degel y Camus miraban sorprendidos a Kardia. —Bien… enséñeme esa técnica ahora…

—En ese caso, recibe esta técnica secreta… —Y así fue como comenzó su nueva vida…

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

UN AÑO DESPUÉS

Los primeros días de su existencia con la técnica de la Misophetamenos fueron horrendos. En un momento podía sentir como la fiebre empezaba a ahogarlo, hasta hacerle caer en cama siendo curado por un angustiado Degel que casi nunca se separaba de Kardia. Esto casi siempre ocasionaba problemas entre el rey Cristal y Kardia que siempre discutían cada vez que Degel faltaba a su entrenamiento con Krest. Para Cristal, la llegada de Kardia era una tragedia, y más al saber que era el primogénito de su eterno enemigo Arles. Jamás podría confiar en ese muchacho, por eso casi siempre mandaba a su fiel sirviente, Radamanthys que era la sombra del muchacho peliazul.

Degel no era tonto, y ya quería que esa rivalidad de su padre con Kardia terminara, y más ahora que empezaba a tomarle cariño a su nuevo… ¿amigo? Miró a Kardia que estaba con los ojos entrecerrados sobre su cama. Generalmente la temperatura de la habitación era fresca o fría pero para el corazón de Kardia necesitaba una buena cantidad de frío que solo él podría lograr.

—Dime Degel, ¿Por qué no escapas? ¿Qué hay de especial… vivir encerrado, teniendo límites? —era la primera vez que Kardia hablaba con tanta calma, que parecía otra persona, se acerca sin decir nada y se sienta sobre la cama para poder acariciar los cabellos rebeldes del muchacho.

—Se lo prometí a un amigo, en nombre del sueño que compartimos.

— ¿Sueño?

—Un reino en paz donde no haya nada de qué preocuparse.

—Jajaja, esa es una buena razón. Ya desearía usar mi poder lo más pronto posible. Y hasta entonces quiero sentir el calor y el dolor de mi cuerpo. —cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la refrescante brisa que recorría su cuerpo, mientras era acariciado por las suaves manos de su acompañante.

—Cuando ese día llegue… te acompañaré. —Una promesa bajo la luz de la luna, siendo los únicos testigos las estrellas y un pequeño niño de cabellos aguamarina que lloraba silenciosamente lágrimas amargas al saber que entre los planes de su amado solo estaban su hermano.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

Desde ese día había sido testigo de aquel acercamiento, incluso Cristal tenía que morderse la lengua para no soltar alguna grosería que pudiera alterar a su hijo mayor. Krest se lo había advertido ahora, que hiciera todo lo posible de no molestar a la nueva –y más joven- pareja del reino de los Hielos, que ahora esperaba su primer hijo. Ese día Camus se separó de Degel, volviéndose un ser de corazón de hielo, esperando en vano que alguien lo salvara del abismo que se empezaba a caer. Siendo refugiado en los acogedores brazos de la soledad que lo invitaba a quedarse en el frío vacío que ahora era su corazón.

Cada día que pasaba era una tortura, ya no estaba su maestro Krest en quien podía llorar desconsoladamente, ya no estaba esa persona que le daba consejos cuando sentía decaer de nuevo en el abismo. Ahora mismo estaba conociendo la cruda realidad, ahora estaba solo, ni su padre le interesaba su vida, su futuro, Degel era el centro de atención de todos, incluyendo de Kardia que mantenía aquella sonrisa prepotente cada vez que Tritón lo miraba.

A la décima semana Kardia y Degel corrieron hacia el médico personal del segundo. Entrando al tercer mes de su embarazo el peliverde sentía que había aumentado su peso más de lo normal, asustado de que algo andaba mal arrastró a su pareja.

Kardia le dijo que no debía preocuparse que todo estaba bien, que tal vez el bebé sea grande, pero tan pronto como lo mencionó se arrepintió. Un alterado Degel –que estaba demasiado tenso- caminaba de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado esperando el resultado a las pruebas que se hizo.

El hombre apareció y le dijo que se recostara en la camilla y relajara. Empezó a pasar el aparato lubricado con la sustancia fría y azulada sobre Degel, mirando atento la pantalla donde se encontraba la imagen del feto en crecimiento.

—Ohhhh —murmuró apenas el hombre, alertando a los jóvenes padres.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó casi siseando amenazante Kardia. Mirando la pantalla.

—Estoy casi seguro, pero creo que va a ser mellizos —ambos padres se miraron sin mencionar ni una sola palabra, sonriéndose con una ternura que no creían tener, aunque sabían que no iba a ser fácil lo iban a superar, los dos juntos.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

Milo tuvo que salir al jardín, que ahora estaba cubierto por una fina capa de nieve que decoraba el lugar, la historia de su hermano lo había dejado ligeramente en shock. Algunas de las preguntas que se hacía fueron respondidas, pero aún faltaban algunas que debían ser respondidas. Sobre todo… Camus sin darse cuenta le había confesado sus sentimientos, Camus estaba igual que él, ambos estaban solos, ambos habían caído varias veces al mismo abismo, esperando algún día que alguien viniera y los salvara. Ese alguien iba a ser él, no iba a permitir que su nuevo amigo quedara atrapado en esa oscuridad.

—Es una promesa —susurró.

* * *

><p>...<p>

¡Gracias a las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer! :)  
>Espero que este cap les guste<br>¡Saludos! :D


	8. Un Ángel llora

**(***)**

**(*)**

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original de temática yaoi basado en Saint Seiya. Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**Advertencias:** Éste fanfic es de temática Yaoi (Homosexual) si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo no leer.

**Título:** El Regreso de los Escorpios

**Personajes principales:** Milo de Escorpio; Camus de Acuario; Kardia de Escorpio; Degel de Acuario;

**Personajes secundarios:** Albafica de Piscis; Manigoldo de Cáncer; Aspros de Géminis; Deuteros de Géminis; Ikki de Fénix; Radamanthys de Wyvern;

**Autor:** Nikiitah

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

**VIII.- Un Ángel llora**

Mentira. Tenía que ser una mentira. No. Una pesadilla, y una de muy mal gusto. Ikki estaba muy quieto. Sus piernas se rehusaban a obedecer. Su mente estaba en blanco. Él amaba a Pandora, pero si tanto decía amarla ¿Por qué no empujaba al idiota uniceja? ¿Por qué le gustaba como sus labios estaban siendo prácticamente dominados por los del rubio? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Por qué sentía su corazón latir a mil al tenerlo tan cerca? Compartiendo ese momento único e íntimo.

Radamanthys se sorprendió gratamente de la sumisión de aquel orgulloso guerrero y de lo delicioso que se sentía tocar aquellos suaves y carnosos labios. Acercó el cuerpo del menor al suyo y sintió cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el contacto de Ikki. No sabía que lo había impulsado a hacerlo, pero muy dentro de él sabía que nunca se arrepentiría. A falta de aire separó sus labios del menor. Dejando un hilillo de saliva lo único que los unía. Su mano derecha acarició suavemente el rostro de Ikki, sorprendiéndolo al suave tacto.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso? —susurró aguantando las ganas de gritarle por su atrevimiento.

—Necesitaba una razón —se reprendió mentalmente al ver la cara molesta de Ikki "Vamos mocoso no me digas que no lo disfrutaste."

— ¡Pues no lo disfruté idiota! —gritó ahora sí, muy fúrico. Su bello rostro estaba tan rojo como el carmesí— ¡Por qué mierda me besaste!

Radamanthys lo miraba fastidiado, se rehusaba a responder esa pregunta, ya que ni él mismo podía responderse. Un ruido los alertó a ambos, separándose lo más lejos que pudieron se pusieron en posición de ataque esperando al intruso hiciera acto de presencia. De entre los arbustos que estaban cubiertos por la fina capa de nieve salió una bella mujer que ambos reconocieron al instante.

"Pandora" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Dónde estaban? Vine hace dos horas y estaba buscándolos. — Menos mal que no se estuvieron matando pensó aliviada.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó nada, ambos sin darse cuenta habían acordado no decir nada respecto al beso. Ikki siendo el orgulloso fénix que era avanzó hacia su amada.

—Me alegro que hayas vuelto Pandora, lamento haberla preocupado —susurró— Con su permiso me tengo que ir. —Pandora se quedó pensativa, algo le había pasado a Ikki, él jamás se hubiera ido dejándola a solas con Radamanthys. Mirando de reojo al rubio notó como él no dejaba de ver por donde el fénix había desaparecido hace unos segundos.

—Radamanthys, ¿Ha pasado algo de lo que me deba de enterar?

—Nada en especial mi señora —Pandora más que nunca sabía que algo había pasado en esta semana que se había ido y lo iba a averiguar tarde o temprano.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

Ikki se detuvo de pronto al llegar a una laguna congelada, sonrió con ironía al saber que lo mismo había pasado hace unas horas atrás, de nuevo estaba huyendo de los problemas, aunque no era su estilo huir en esta ocasión debía de admitir que se sentía derrotado y todo por un estúpido beso que compartió con el estúpido de Radamanthys. No parecía tan estúpido cuando lo aceptaste ¿verdad? Se recriminó a sí mismo. En todo caso, eso ya no le debía de interesar. Dentro de unos días él se iría del país del hielo junto a su hermanito Shun y tal vez con Milo. Aunque él parece muy interesado en el principito de los hielos pensó divertido.

Aún no podía entender cómo es que ese par, aun cuando ambos al conocerse estaban peleando, llegaron a ser amigos, o eso él creía. Se sentó en los pies del enorme árbol, mirando el lago congelado. Sentía que todo era parte de un sueño. Un extraño y loco sueño. Suspiró cansadamente, ya quería volver y olvidar todo. Hundió su rostro en sus piernas para luego abrazarse, aunque no había nadie a su alrededor, no deseaba que se notara que estaba llorando. Él no era una persona sentimental pero últimamente se sentía demasiado vulnerable para su gusto. Un extraño chapoteo lo hizo alzar su rostro. Era imposible, el lago estaba congelado. Gateando se fue hasta la orilla donde pudo apreciar algo que desde que apareció no había tomado en cuenta. El lago no estaba congelado del todo. Había peces nadando. Tocó con uno de sus dedos y se sorprendió al sentir la calidez del agua.

—Asombroso —susurró. Siguió jugando como cuando era un niño y se paseaba por el jardín de su reino.

Atrás de un árbol, el mismo donde se había sentado hace apenas unos minutos, un hombre observa cada movimiento del menor. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios cuando lo vio jugar, era hora de salir a presentarse.

—Es asombroso como un lugar que parece frío y tétrico sea tan acogedor y cálido ¿no crees? —la voz a sus espaldas lo hizo sobresaltarse, nunca había escuchado a nadie, volteó rápidamente a encarar al sujeto y lo que vio lo dejó helado (literalmente).

— ¿Quién eres tú?

—La pregunta es curiosa ¿sabes? —se acercó hasta llega a su altura, para luego acariciar suavemente su rostro— La respuesta la tiene Arles, él te dirá quién soy, pero por ahora necesito que des un mensaje para mí a cierta persona de cabellos rubios —puso una mano en su pecho, para decir en un idioma desconocido para Ikki unas palabras. Antes de perder la consciencia susurró un nombre.

Después de decir eso todo a su alrededor se tornó oscuro, la única persona que se le vino a la mente fue Radamanthys.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

Una ráfaga extraña rodeo a Radamanthys seguido de un suave murmullo que no pudo distinguir bien de quien se trataba. Sin saber el porqué de su reacción salió corriendo de la habitación de Pandora. Tenía un mal presagio de todo esto. Hizo caso omiso a los gritos de Pandora que lo llamaban para saber que le ocurría. Una opresión en su pecho le hizo alarmarse. Solo le pasaba cuando Pandora estaba en peligro ya que ella era y aún es la persona más importante de su vida, pero ella estaba a salvo y estaba a su lado entonces ¿Quién? Sin darse cuenta hacia donde corría se encontró en un lago que conocía a la perfección, sus ojos dorados recorrieron todo el lugar hasta encontrar a una persona que conocía a la perfección; Ikki. El cuerpo yacía inerte cubierto por una fina capa de hielo. Rápidamente apresuro sus pasos hasta quedar cerca del menor. Cubrió el pequeño cuerpo con su abrigo rodeándolo y apegándolo para darle más calor.

— ¡Ikki! Por un demonio mocoso, reacciona —gritaba desesperado— ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

El labio inferior de Ikki empezó a temblar, para soltar un nombre que cambiaría su vida para siempre, un nombre que sabía que solo traería más problemas a su ya de por sí tormentosa vida.

—Kagaho de Bennu.

* * *

><p>...<p>

¡Hola! :D  
>Sé que aquí no hay MiloxCamus uwuU pero más adelante lo habrá (está escena es importante, ya lo sabrán mas adelante :D)<p>

¡Nos estamos leyendo!  
>¡Saludos! :D<p> 


	9. La leyenda del Fénix

**(***)**

**(*)**

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original de temática yaoi basado en Saint Seiya. Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**Advertencias:** Éste fanfic es de temática Yaoi (Homosexual) si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo no leer.

**Título:** El Regreso de los Escorpios

**Personajes principales:** Milo de Escorpio; Camus de Acuario; Kardia de Escorpio; Degel de Acuario;

**Personajes secundarios:** Albafica de Piscis; Manigoldo de Cáncer; Aspros de Géminis; Deuteros de Géminis; Ikki de Fénix; Radamanthys de Wyvern;

**Autor:** Nikiitah

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

**IX.- La leyenda del Fénix**

— ¡Basta! Me rindo

—Admite que soy el mejor.

—Eso quisieras…

Las risas se podían escuchar por cada rincón de castillo. El viejo rey, miraba enternecido la escena de ambos niños que tenían doce años. Miró el reloj de la pared sintiendo que cada minuto que pasaba un poco más de su vida se iba con él, ya habían pasado dos años desde que la vio la última vez y aun no veía rastros de su esposa. Suspiró resignado y volvió su mirada en los niños. En especial al peliazul, ese muchacho había llegado justo el día que su esposa se dio por desaparecida.

— ¿A qué jugamos ahora? —preguntó uno de ellos.

— ¿Quieres que te vuelva a ganar enano?

— ¡No soy enano! —el menor infló sus mejillas de manera infantil, logrando sacar otra carcajada de su amigo. — ¡No te rías!

—Ya, tranquilízate Kagaho. —rodeo con un brazo el cuello del menor y lo acercó a su rostro. — A menos que quieras que te castigue.

—Pervertido. —Kagaho se soltó del agarre y se fue caminando lo más rápido que podía lejos de su amigo. — A veces pienso que lo único que te importa es estar entre mis piernas.

—La última vez que estuve así, no te quejaste. —Kagaho volteó el rostro sonrojado y molesto por las palabras dichas, se acercó dando grandes zancadas y sin delicadeza alguna le dio un beso furioso a su amigo.

—Eres un idiota, Radamanthys. Más te vale no andar insinuándoles a otros o te arrepentirás. —lejos de intimidarse, el rubio sonrió socarrón, robándole un último beso a ese mocoso que tantas sonrisas le sacaba y siempre lograba acelerarle el corazón, le dio la espalda y empezando a caminar hacia el castillo habló.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —lo que no sabía era que muy pronto se arrepentiría de aquellas palabras. Kagaho lo siguió hasta llegar a su lado, posicionándose de su mano. El rey frunció el entrecejo, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Se acercó a ambos jóvenes que al percatarse de su presencia hicieron una suave reverencia.

—Majestad. —respondieron al unísono.

—Radamanthys, necesito que vayas a despertar a Degel y a Camus. Sabes que son aún muy perezosos, así que…

—Como ordene señor. —y haciendo otra reverencia se fue, dejando a Kagaho solo con el rey.

— ¿Quién eres realmente? —el peliazul miró indiferente al rey, y tratando de ignorarlo, pretendió seguir a su rubio amigo y amante.

— ¿No piensas responder?

—No. —respondió con voz fría, el rey jaló de su brazo y lo hizo voltear.

—No te atrevas a lastimar a Radamanthys… no querrás ver mi lado oscuro.

— ¿En serio? —respondió burlón el menor. — No me interesa su amenaza.

— ¿Acaso deseas que se entere de tu feo secreto? Radamanthys no soporta a gente como tú. —Kagaho se detuvo en seco al escucharlo, giró su rostro molesto. Sus serenos y fríos ojos azules empezaron a tornarse de un rojo carmesí que podría compararse con la sangre.

—No te atrevas…

—No lo lastimes… aunque… —una sonrisa fría se dibujó en sus labios finos. — Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que él mismo se entere por ti mismo. —Kagaho no dijo nada más y se fue junto a Radamanthys.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

Kagaho sabía muy bien el odio que su amante y amigo le profesaba hacia los seres que provenían del reino del fuego. Hace unos 6 años atrás, Radamanthys había perdido a sus padres a manos del rey de dicho país. Dejándolo solo y a merced del rey de los hielos. Él había aparecido en su vida cuatro años después del suceso, donde había marcado la vida de rubio. Su amor fue casi a primera vista, y a pesar de que su rubio amigo no mostraba sentimiento alguno en su rostro, con su perseverancia pudo romper las barreras y adentrarse en su corazón. No se arrepentía. Él sabía que lo amaba, y que su amor era correspondido por el rubio. Apretó sus puños por la impotencia que sentía, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Era algo nuevo para él, nunca antes había llorado y ahora… frías lágrimas recorrían por sus pálidas mejillas. Sentía que de nuevo caía por un acantilado perdiéndose en las penumbras al llegar hasta el fondo.

—No puedo… él… jamás me perdonaría. —un sollozo escapó de sus labios— Radamanthys…

Como si lo hubiera invocado, el rubio apareció por la puerta de su habitación. Andaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que al escuchar el suave murmullo que su amante soltó lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Kagaho? ¿Qué te ocurre? —se agachó hasta quedar a la misma altura que su amado.

Éste lo miró con ojos suplicantes, debía decirle la verdad, Radamanthys se lo merecía, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, las palabras murieron en su boca. Cerró los labios y desvió la mirada. Radamanthys había regresado de su entrenamiento, como venía haciéndolo desde que fue acogido por el rey de los hielos, era como una muestra de su respeto y aprecio. Kagaho siempre admiraba esa fortaleza que mostraba, sabía que muy pronto sería un ser sumamente reconocido al igual que ese par de idiotas (como los llamaba él) Aiacos y Minos. Que aunque no eran de su total agrado les agradecía silenciosamente por formar parte de la vida de su rubio amante.

Un suspiro lastimero brotó de sus labios, atrayendo una vez más atención de Radamanthys. No quería mostrarse pesado ni insistente, él no solía serlo, pero esta vez lo sería, amaba a Kagaho y si había algo que lo molestara o inquietaba él estaría ahí para ayudarlo a afrontarlo, e incluso daría su vida con cual de sacarle una de esas imposibles sonrisas.

—Kagaho… —habló una vez más, tomó delicadamente el rostro del peliazul conectando su mirada dorada con las azules de su amado. Lágrimas de sangre salían de esos zafiros sorprendiéndolo. — ¿Sangre? —limpió aquellos rastros que manchaban la piel de la cara.

—Lo siento…

— ¿Por qué?

—Por amarte tanto.

No entendía que intentaba decirle, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que sea el mismo Kagaho quien dijera aquellas palabras. No era que no lo amase, pero desde que iniciaron su romance ninguno de los dos pronunciaba esas palabras. No las creían necesarias ya que ambos sabían lo que el otro sentía, extraña relación, pero ambos así lo eran, un par de extraños chicos que el destino había unido. Sabiendo la incredulidad en los ojos de su amigo-amante Kagaho aprovechó esos segundos para robarle un beso. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer la pálida piel cubiertas por las sucias ropas de entrenamiento. Sin separarse, Kagaho desabrochó los pantalones, introduciendo una de sus manos por debajo del bóxer negro, tocando la despierta virilidad.

Un jadeo ahogado salió de los labios aun apresados de Radamanthys. Kagaho se separó a unos centímetros del rostro de su rubio. Con la mano que tenía libre acarició el pálido rostro, ahora teñido de rojo.

—Te amo…

—Kagaho… ¿Qué oca…?

Otro beso robado, esta vez más apasionado lo dejo sin habla. Las palabras ahora sobraban, eso pensaba Kagaho que no deseaba otra cosa más que Radamanthys entre sus piernas, haciéndole el amor como nunca antes, y es que por hoy se dejaría amar, por hoy dejaría de lado al frío e indiferente chico que solía ser y que solo el rubio tuvo el privilegio de conocer como en verdad hoy Radamanthys cedería ante los caprichos de Kagaho…

Ambos, empezaron una danza de besos, ninguno daba tregua alguna. Los dos deseaban ser el ganador de esa mini guerra que habían creado sin percatarse. Las manos del rubio descendían hasta los glúteos redondos y suaves de Kagaho, apretándolos con fuerza. Al principio el peliazul se resiste a soltar los gemidos, pero luego de una lucha consigo mismo decide dejarse llevar por el calor de su cuerpo, empezando un canto de gemidos placenteros. Pero el rubio no se quedaba atrás, los gemidos roncos que sus labios soltaban hacían estremecer el cuerpo entero de Kagaho.

—Rada… —susurró cerca del oído del rubio. — Tómame.

Las ropas empezaron a desaparecer, dejando aquel bronceado cuerpo a merced del rubio. Radamanthys había visto el cuerpo de Kagaho muchas veces, es más, reconocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sabía cada punto sensible de Kagaho, pero era la primera vez que se sentía diferente, era como si fuera una despedida de parte del peliazul. Volteó el cuerpo y con su lengua recorrió el largo de la suave espalda, estremeciendo a Kagaho, que arqueó su cuerpo. Siguió su camino hasta toparse con los redondos y firmes glúteos, donde mordisqueo y lamió a su antojo.

—Relájate… —susurró en su oído, metiendo un dedo en la estrecha entrada del menor.

El dolor por la intromisión duró unos segundos, al sentir como el rubio jugueteaba en su interior con un solo dedo le hacía excitar.

—Rada… —suplicó deseoso de sentirlo en su interior.

Sin esperar más, Radamanthys metió el segundo y el tercero, entrando y saliendo del interior del menor. Kagaho podía sentir como los dedos del rubio acariciaban sus paredes internas, tocando de paso ese punto sensible que le hacía perder la cordura. Sintiéndolo listo, Radamanthys saca los dedos del interior de su amante para reemplazar su caliente y deseosa virilidad. Penetró el cálido cuerpo sin mucha delicadeza, haciendo que Kagaho soltara un gemido de dolor pero a la vez de excitación.

—Quiero… verte… —la petición de Kagaho descolocó un poco a Radamanthys, pero cumpliendo los deseos de su pareja le dio media vuelta deleitándose con el rostro excitado de Kagaho.

Radamanthys sabía lo orgulloso que era el peliazul y por nada en el mundo dejaba ver su rostro de placer ante él, pero esta vez había decidido hacerlo, llenándolo de un extraño calorcito que lo regocijaba.

—Eres hermoso… —susurró con una ternura extraña en él, Kagaho sonrió divertido, dejando escapar algunas risitas en el proceso.

—Lo sé…

—Y vanidoso. —completó con una sonrisa burlona el rubio, haciendo que el otro volteara el rostro indignado.

—Si vuelves a decir eso te juro que te dejo sin descendencia.

—Mmmm no te creo capaz, cariño. —Kagaho iba a replicar, pero una estocada lo hizo jadear placenteramente.

—T-Tramposo —jadeó entrecortadamente, mientras aferraba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio.

Sus ojos se cerraron cuando el vaivén de sus cuerpos empezó, las estocadas fuertes pero certeras, le volvían loco. Los labios del rubio empezaron a recorrer el largo de su cuello, dejando de paso algunas marcas que más tarde se volverían moretones, dejando en claro que ya le pertenecía.

Los gemidos empezaron a salir de ambos hombres, cada vez que Radamanthys penetraba el punto sensible de Kagaho y el interior de éste se contraía deliciosamente.

—Eres… mío… —jadeó el rubio.

—Solo tuyo —gimió roncamente el peliazul. Kagaho no se quedaba atrás, sus manos inquietas recorrían el pálido cuerpo, dándole algunos rasguños por donde tocaba.

Sus labios se acercaron a la oreja de Radamanthys mordiéndole levemente, y llevó una de sus manos, masajeando el cuero cabelludo de su amante. Su mente empezó a nublarse cuando sintió que el orgasmo llegaba. Radamanthys fruñó extasiado al sentir como los anillos de carne de Kagaho se contraían deliciosamente. Las piernas del peliazul se enroscaron en la cintura del rubio haciendo que las estocadas fueran más profundas y certeras.

—En… mi… interior… —susurró en su oído del rubio.

Y como todo tiene su final, el orgasmo llegó para ambos. Radamanthys dio unas últimas estocadas más fuertes y rudas que las anteriores, haciendo que Kagaho se viniera entre ambos vientre, dejando que su semilla manchara su cuerpo y el de Radamanthys. Soltando un gemido ronco que hizo que su estrecha entrada se contrajera de manera deliciosa para el rubio, que dejó escapar un bajo pero sensual gruñido, corriéndose en el interior de Kagaho, dejándose caer encima, recuperando poco a poco la respiración.

—Gracias… —susurró satisfecho Kagaho. Radamanthys que se había recuperado de su orgasmo se había quedado pensativo.

—Kagaho…

— ¿Mmm? —contestó adormilado.

— ¿Por qué llorabas?

Simples palabras, pero esa misma pregunta le quitó todo el sueño al peliazul, que a pesar del dolor que sentía en sus caderas, se levantó con rapidez en la cama.

—No deseo hablar de eso ahora. —Contestó con pesadumbre.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es tan malo? —insistió el rubio, inconforme por las palabras de su amante y amigo.

—No sé cómo lo vas a tomar tú. —esas palabras alertaron al rubio que también se incorporó en la cama.

— ¿Estas embarazado? —preguntó sin sentimiento alguno, no le molestaba tener un hijo, pero ahora no era el momento indicado, ambos eran apenas unos niños, aunque si ese fuera el caso el tomaría toda la responsabilidad de sus acciones.

—No, no es eso. —se apresuró a decir, viendo como el rubio suspiraba aliviado.

—Entonces ¿Qué pasa? —volvió a preguntar Radamanthys claramente más relajado que antes.

—Si te lo digo… me vas a odiar. —el rubio frunció el entrecejo y lo miró sin entender.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —Kagaho se levantó y poniéndose una bata encima se fue hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Radamanthys lo miró sin saber que hacer o decir. No entendía que diablos le pasaba a Kagaho, tampoco podía sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

—No soy quien crees.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó más confundido, algo no le gustaba de todo esto. — Explícate.

—Hace dos años, cuando nos conocimos, te mentí. —Susurró quedito, esperando que el otro no lo escuchara, pero Radamanthys si lo hizo, y acercándose hacia el peliazul lo tomó de los hombros.

—Kagaho… —susurró con voz tenebrosa. — Será mejor que me expliques bien las cosas, no entiendo lo que tratas de decir.

Sabiendo que tal vez este sería su final Kagaho, dejó de lado su nerviosismo y suspirando enfrentó la mirada dorada del rubio, que ahora resplandecían con temor y horror.

—Mis padres no murieron a manos del rey, yo soy… el hijo ilegitimo de Arles. —Radamanthys abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa y dejando de agarrar a Kagaho, se tomó de la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? —Susurró apenas— ¿Por qué mierda me mentiste?

—Porque te amo —respondió tratando de tocar al rubio, pero este lo alejó de un manotazo.

—Mentiroso… solo jugaste conmigo. —levantó la mirada, que no sabía en qué momento lo había bajado y miró con rabia al peliazul. — Te odio…

Las palabras le dolieron pero ya se esperaba una reacción así, Radamanthys alzó la mano y de ella un gran resplandor empezó a brotar.

—Greatest Caution —Kagaho abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¡Radamanthys iba a matarlo!

Como pudo hizo aparecer unas llamas negras a su alrededor, protegiéndose del ataque. Una solitaria lágrima de sangre cayó por su mejilla viendo como el hombre a que amaba no le importaba escucharlo, tan solo deseaba matarlo.

Este es el final… ¿Radamanthys? pensó con nostalgia Si esta es tu decisión entonces yo… — ¡Rising Darkness!

Al instante Radamanthys se desplomó en el suelo deshidratado, sus ojos cerrados dejaron escapar una sola lágrima.

—Hasta nunca… Radamanthys.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

Corrió lo más rápido que sus pies podían, el cuerpo que yacía inconsciente en sus brazos empezaba a morir cada segundo que pasaba. Los recuerdos vividos junto a Kagaho lo atormentaban. Si hubiera sido más fuerte ese hombre ya habría muerto en sus manos, pero cegado por la ira no pudo cumplir su deber y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de ello.

— ¡Maldición! —gritó con un lastimero gemido. Ese hombre que alguna vez amó con todas sus fuerzas ahora empezaba a atacar. Pero ¿Por qué a Ikki? Miró al muchacho que se veía más pálido de lo normal, su cuerpo se enfriaba a más no poder. —Vamos Ikki, resiste. —pidió al ver como el cuerpo del menor empezaba a ponerse más azul.

Cuando llegó al palacio una angustiada Pandora llegó a su encuentro.

— ¡Radamanthys! —corrió hasta llegar donde el rubio se encontraba, acurrucando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Ikki. — ¿Qué le pasó?

—No hay tiempo de hablar, mi lady. —dijo corriendo hacia la entrada. Al llegar a sus aposentos, le dijo a Pandora que trajera a Kardia y a Milo.

Se deshizo del abrigo que lo rodeaba y abrió su camisa a la mitad, apegando el cuerpo del menor al suyo. Intentó transmitirle su calor corporal, pero tanto tiempo que ha vivido en el reino del hielo le era imposible. Agarró de nuevo el abrigo y lo arropó con ella. Solo esperaba que Pandora se apresurara con Kardia. La última vez que había visto a Kagaho fue hace 14 años atrás, cuando éste lo atacó con su Rising Darkness estuvo dos años en coma, si no hubiera sido por Kardia y su extraño calor corporal hubiera muerto.

—Radamanthys ¿Qué ocurrió? —la voz de Kardia se hizo presente. El rubio lo miró sin saber que decir exactamente. Atrás de él venían Camus, Milo y Degel.

—Kagaho —solo pronunció para que Kardia se acercara y lo aparatara. El peliazul mayor no necesitaba ser un doctor para atender el problema de su hermano. Poniendo una mano en el pecho de Ikki intentó transmitirle su calor al cuerpo, pero le era imposible.

—No puedo… —susurró perplejo. — ¿Qué tipo de poder usó?

—No lo sé. Lo encontré en el suelo, cerca del lago congelado. —contestó Radamanthys frunciendo aún más el entrecejo.

—Entonces no podré hacer nada por él. —susurró resignado Kardia.

— ¿Cómo que no puedes ayudarlo? —intervino Milo molesto. — ¿Qué tiene?

—El calor corporal de Ikki se está disminuyendo. Hay una razón por la cual Arles jamás permitía que nos acercáramos a Ikki y esa era porque dentro de él vive el corazón del fénix.

— ¿El fénix? —preguntaron al unísono Camus y Milo.

—Si —contestó Degel. — Según escuché la leyenda. El fénix era una gran ave de fuego que jamás moría, ya que esta renacía de sus cenizas.

—Según pude enterarme. —continuó hablando Kardia. — Arles había raptado a la madre de Ikki, una mujer heredera de un pueblo que custodiaba las ruinas del fénix. Éstos eran los que protegían a la mujer y la preparaban para que así algún día, el poder del fénix renaciera en esta era. Pero como Arles deseaba ese poder, dejó embarazada a la mujer y el poder del fénix pasó al bebé.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que Ikki es el contenedor de aquella ave? —preguntó incrédulo Camus, miró al pálido rostro del menor y sintió lastima por su futuro.

—Así es. Pero el poder del fénix era muy poderoso. —las miradas de Camus y Milo se dirigieron hacia Degel que se acercaba hasta tocar el rostro de Ikki, Kardia miró de reojo a Radamanthys que apretaba los puños, sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación. No era muy difícil de descubrirlo.

—Arles tuvo que dividirlo en dos, para que el cuerpo de Ikki no fuera destruido. —habló Kardia serio. — Es ahí donde Kagaho existió, él es el fénix negro, deshecho por el mismo hombre que le creó. Arles tenía miedo de que el poder de Kagaho fuera tan poderoso que lograra dominar sobre el reino del fuego y por eso, cuando él se encontraba vulnerable lo dejó en el reino del hielo para que así sus llamas se extinguieran. Mientras que el fénix rojo, que vendría a ser Ikki crecía en sus dominios podría controlarlo a su antojo.

—Dos almas que fueron separadas. —susurró incrédulo Milo mirando a Kardia sin saber que más decir.

—La única forma de ayudarlo es ir hacia el mismo pueblo de donde fue arrebatado, pero nadie desde aquella fecha sabe dónde está. —comentó Kardia.

—Yo sí. —dijo Radamanthys, Kardia lo miró serio y sin sorprenderse. — Llevaré al muchacho al pueblo y lo salvaré.

— ¿Sabes que hay una probabilidad que te encuentres con Kagaho? —preguntó Degel. — ¿Qué harás si lo ves?

—No lo sé. —contestó sincero, cerró sus ojos queriendo hallar una solución al problema pero no la encontraba, hace tiempo su relación con Kagaho cambió radicalmente. — Pero haré todo lo que está a mi alcance para salvar a Ikki.

—Entonces déjame darte un consejo Wyvern. —dijo Kardia con una sonrisa torcida. — Deja de lado tus sentimientos que si fallas no solo podría costarle la vida de mi hermano, sino también la tuya y la del fénix negro.

—Lo tendré en consideración. —susurró para acomodarse la camisa y cargar en su espalda a Ikki. Camus le puso el abrigo encima del cuerpo de Ikki y salió de nuevo.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

Radamanthys caminaba con rapidez hacia la salida del castillo sumergido en sus pensamientos. No entendía por qué se había ofrecido para ayudar a Ikki, y aún más sabiendo que era la mitad del alma del hombre que más odia. Pero desde que lo vio algo en él le había llamado poderosamente la atención, y no solamente era por e parecido con Kagaho.

Esa actitud orgullosa y desafiante que tuvo cuando se conocieron había sido solo una pequeña chispa de la gran explosión que causó cuando tuvo que convivir con él durante esa semana que Pandora había salido.

-:-:-:-:-:-o…o Flash Back o…o-:-:-:-:-:-:-

— ¡Pero mi Lady! —gimió lastimeramente Radamanthys, hace unos diez minutos atrás su prometida le había informado que saldría de viaje junto a su padre, el rey Tritón, y durante su ausencia, él se quedaría a lado de Ikki, Aiacos y Minos.

El rubio no tenía problemas en quedarse con sus hermanos de armas pero quedarse con el chiquillo de Ikki ese era otro tema. ¿Acaso su amada no se daba cuenta que Ikki y él eran rivales?

—Radamanthys —advirtió ella con su entrecejo fruncido. — Por favor… por mí.

Esas eran las palabras mágicas para que el orgulloso y frío Radamanthys aceptara la muchacha sonrió triunfante y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al salón donde Minos y Aiacos esperaban junto a Ikki que tenía una cara malhumorada.

—Señora Pandora. —dijeron al unísono ambos hombres.

—Minos, Aiacos. —saludó con la cabeza, miró a su antiguo novio que desvió la mirada, la muchacha solo suspiró resignada y giró su vista hacia Radamanthys. — No se peleen.

—Hmph. —Pandora se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, sus pasos tranquilos y su rostro serio le daban una elegancia envidiable. Al tocar el picaporte escuchó la voz de Ikki.

—Suerte —con una sonrisa casi invisible salió del gran salón dejándolos solos.

El silencio era demasiado incómodo para los cuatro, Minos y Aiacos intercambiaban algunas miradas intentando ingeniar alguna de sus famosas travesuras para romper el silencio, pero entonces un golpe seco a la mesa los hizo sobresaltar.

— ¡Que fue eso! —gritó Radamanthys. Minos y Aiacos intercambiaron una mirada confusa mientras que Ikki lo miraba con molestia.

—Nada que te interese, uniceja —respondió sin inmutarse.

—Quiero que te largues ¡Ahora!

—Ya escuchaste a Pandora, no me iré hasta que ella me lo diga.

—Es mi prometida, tenle respeto.

— ¡Es mi novia!

—No es nada tuyo.

— ¡Ya déjame en paz uniceja! —gritó molesto Ikki.

—No hasta que te largues y dejes de coquetear con mi prometida —dijo furioso el rubio.

—Pandora siempre fue mi novia y si nos separamos fue por los bastardos de mi padre y el rey de este lugar —siseó molesto el más joven.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a ser irrespetuoso con mi señor? ¡Te haré pagar por tus palabras! —Minos y Aiacos suspiraron mientras que una sonrisa divertida afloraba en sus rostros.

—Así que es por Pandora todo el pleito. —dijo Aiacos aún más divertido.

—Deberíamos hacer algo ¿no crees?

El rubio estaba preparado para lanzar uno de sus más poderosos ataques, al igual que el peli azul, mientras que dos divertidos espectadores miraban la escena, susurrando entre ellos.

—Minos ¿qué te parece si nosotros también nos divertimos? —dijo con una sonrisa, el peliblanco sonrió maliciosamente, usando sus poderes, inmovilizó a ambos gruñones.

—Marioneta Cósmica —con un movimiento de manos, empezó a mover las extremidades de los más jóvenes, Aiacos reía divertido al ver el espectáculo.

—Minos, carajo ¡Suéltame! —gruñó Rada. Ignorando las protestas de ambos, Minos miró a Aiacos.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? —El muchacho pensaba en mil formas de torturar a ambos ruidosos, hasta que sonriendo maliciosamente, le dijo a su amigo peliblanco

—Que se den un beso.

Minos acatando las ordenes de peliazul junto ambos rostros, hasta que los labios de ambos se juntaron. Ikki abrió los ojos horrorizados mientras se revolvía tratando de soltarse Radamanthys en cambio, se mantuvo inmóvil, sintiendo algo extraño en su interior, un sentimiento que creyó jamás volver a sentir volvía a florecer en su interior amenazando con dejarle en evidencia. Aiacos creyó que ya era suficiente tortura por ahora, dándole un suave codazo en la costilla de Minos le dijo que los soltara. Ikki y Radamanthys no se miraron, ni volvieron a gritarse, sus ojos buscaron los dorados de Minos que miraba divertido la escena.

—Maldito Minos —rugió molesto el rubio. — Me las vas a pagar.

—Ya, ya —dijo aguantando las ganas de reírse— Solo fue una inofensiva broma ¿no crees Minos?

—Cierto, cierto, ni que ambos se hubieran declarado su amor eterno, o algo parecido —se carcajeó el peliblanco.

Ambos jóvenes miraron a sus "guardianes" con mala cara, el peli azul perdiendo la paciencia se acercó al peliblanco y le dio un golpe en la cara.

—Cállate —salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación, aun molesto.

—Auch, pero que malhumorado —dijo Minos agarrándose su sangrada nariz, siendo el objeto de burlas de Aiacos.

—Jajajajajaja, pero admite que te lo buscaste. —dijo entre risas Aiacos.

—Te recuerdo cariño, que fuiste tú el de la idea. —al escuchar las palabras de Minos, Aiacos dejó de reír para mostrar un rostro serio.

—Muérete. —siseó con voz tenebrosa, arrojándole el pañuelo que había sacado para limpiarlo, en ese momento Minos se reprendió mentalmente por abrir la boca.

Radamanthys se quedó en silencio, mirando por donde Ikki se había ido, cuando el más joven se perdió de su vista sintió una opresión en su pecho. Sin decir nada más decidió seguir los pasos del peli azul. Durante su camino, empezó a meditar lo que había pasado. No sabía porque deseaba saber si Ikki se encontraba bien, era un extraño y a la vez terrorífico sentimiento que empezaba a brotar desde su interior.

—No… —se dijo así mismo. El rostro de un hombre que no creyó volver a recordar apareció. — No puede ser.

Sus pasos se detuvieron intentando sacar de sus pensamientos a ese hombre. Al alzar su mirada pudo ubicar a Ikki que estaba parado delante de él.

—Ikki… —susurró viendo el perfil de ese chiquillo. Son tan idénticos… —Si sigues pensando en eso, me lo creeré.

Sintió un leve escalofrío al escuchar esa voz. Se levantó como resorte y lo encaró, limpiándose los rastros de las lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué me seguiste uniceja?

—Me dio la gana —dijo como si hablara del clima— Minos y Aiacos solo lo decían de broma, no te lo tomes a pecho sus palabras

Ikki solo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y emitir un gruñido. Radamanthys se acercó a él y limpio el único rastro de lágrima que aún estaba en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué llorabas?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia Radamanthys ¡No me toques! —Le dio un manotazo, pero eso solo logró que el mayor lo tomara de la muñeca acercando su cuerpo con el de Ikki.

— ¿Qué haces? —susurró mirando aquellos ojos profundos color miel.

Radamanthys tomó la barbilla de Ikki y sin prevenirlo le dio un suave beso, Ikki se quedó estático en su lugar, mientras que en la mente de Radamanthys, todo se nublaba. ¿Por qué lo había besado? A falta de aire separó sus labios del menor. Dejando un hilillo de saliva lo único que los unía. Su mano derecha acarició suavemente el rostro de Ikki, sorprendiéndolo al suave tacto.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso? —susurró aguantando las ganas de gritarle por su atrevimiento.

—Necesitaba una razón —se reprendió mentalmente al ver la cara molesta de Ikki— Vamos mocoso no me digas que no lo disfrutaste.

— ¡Pues no lo disfruté idiota! —gritó ahora sí, muy fúrico. Su bello rostro estaba tan rojo como el carmesí— ¡Por qué mierda me besaste!

Radamanthys lo miraba fastidiado, se rehusaba a responder esa pregunta, ya que ni él mismo podía responderse.

-:-:-:-:-:-o…o End Flash Back o…o-:-:-:-:-:-:-

—Eres un mal amigo. —la voz divertida de Minos lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sin entender a qué se refería, buscó con la mirada de dónde provenía, y lo pudo ver salir desde detrás de una gran columna.

— ¿Pensaste que ibas a ir tu solo a la gran aventura? —la voz de Aiacos también se escuchó. Radamanthys giró su rostro y también lo vio salir de otra columna.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Qué crees? —respondió Minos despreocupado. — Vamos a la gran aventura de nuestras vidas. ¡Por fin algo emocionante después de tanto tiempo!

—No es una aventura Minos… —regañó Radamanthys. — La vida del mocoso depende de esto.

—Por eso estamos aquí. —dijo Aiacos. — ¿Recuerdas? Juntos hasta el final.

— ¡Como los tres mosqueteros! —dijo divertido Minos, ganándose la mirada extrañada de Radamanthys y Aiacos. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo los tres mosqueteros? ¿En serio Minos? —susurró divertido Aiacos. Radamanthys sonrió con resignación, sus amigos aunque lo deseara, no lo dejarían solo.

—No me retrasen y todo estará bien.

—Sí señor. —dijeron ambos alzando sus manos como militares. Radamanthys salió del castillo seguido de Minos y Aiacos, pero antes de salir Minos detuvo al peliazul.

—Aiacos… debemos hablar… lo que pasó aquella vez…

—Cállate Minos. —susurró con voz sombría. — No deseo hablar de eso… no ahora.

Soltándose del agarre de Minos, ambos hombres siguieron su camino hasta llegar donde Radamanthys.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

— ¿Crees que lo logren? —preguntó Degel, Kardia desvió su mirada de la ventana para mirar a su amado.

—No lo sé. —dijo sin cambiar su expresión desinteresada. — Tampoco puedo hacer mucho desde aquí.

—Kardia… —susurró Degel acercándose hasta apoyar su mentón encima del hombro de su amado, rodeó la cintura de Kardia por la espalda apegando ambos cuerpos. — Descansa… lo necesitas.

—No aun. —sus ojos azules miraron hacia la puerta de la habitación, de ella entraron dos hombres vestidos de negro.

—Estamos listos para irnos. —la gélida voz de aquel hombre hizo que Degel se separara de Kardia para ver a las personas recién llegadas.

—Bien… —dijo Kardia. — Este es una misión solamente para Radamanthys, si Aiacos y Minos son vistos por Kagaho, éste es capaz de matarlos sin compasión. Deténganlos.

—Sí. —dijeron al unísono ambos hombres. Se dieron media vuelta para iniciar su viaje. Al quedar nuevamente solos Degel lo miró dudoso.

—Kardia, sabes que si los envías abrirás la herida de Minos y…

—Ya lo sé —interrumpió Kardia cansado. — Pero al final ese hombre eligió a la persona que realmente le importaba. Minos debe entenderlo.

— ¿Y Aiacos? —preguntó.

—Él debe aprender a perdonar.

— ¿Cómo es que estas tan tranquilo? —preguntó Degel sorprendido.

—Estuve tanto tiempo contigo que aprendí la lección. —sonrió divertido el peliazul, Degel le devolvió la sonrisa y suspiró.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

En algún lugar donde las llamas jamás se extinguían, un hombre yacía sentado mirando el vacío, esperando pacientemente el reencuentro de aquel hombre a quien le dio todo, su amor y su corazón. El lugar donde la esperanza no existía, y el dolor y la soledad eran el pan de cada día. Un lugar sin vida donde se podía escuchar la agonía de aquellos hombres que pedía a gritos ser salvados. El recuerdo del hombre que tanto amó usando una de sus técnicas en su contra hizo que una lágrima de sangre recorriera su mejilla derecha. Las llamas pacificas empezaron a agitarse, convirtiéndose en negras al instante.

— ¿Otra vez pensando en ese hombre? —preguntó una suave voz a su lado.

—Es difícil no hacerlo. —susurró sin mirarlo. — Aún sigo amándolo —las palabras hicieron que en el rostro del chico, una mueca de dolor apareciera.

—Kagaho…

—Lo siento Alone. —miró hacia el cielo sin atreverse a enfrentar al muchacho de cabellos negros como la noche, éste acercándose al mayor, tomó una de sus manos y la apretó con suavidad.

—Mientras me permitas quedarme a tu lado, yo te salvaré de esta oscuridad. —Kagaho lo miró esta vez. Su rostro usualmente frío mostraba gratitud, agarrando el suave rostro del muchacho acercó el suyo, fundiéndose en un beso lleno de sentimientos confusos.

* * *

><p>...<p>

¡Hola!

Bueno, aun hay un poco de RadaxIkki XD pero no se preocupen :) que más adelante aparecen MiloxCamus y tal vez un lemon 7u7

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

¡Saludos! :)


End file.
